


Сердце горы

by допой уже эту песню (holy_milk)



Series: Silmarillion/The Hobbit AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_milk/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B9%20%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%20%D1%8D%D1%82%D1%83%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8E
Summary: Сиквел к фанфикам "Никогда не доверяй эльфу" и "Всегда доверяй эльфу". Третья часть серии, в которой Торин с Феанором и его сыновьями добираются до Эребора и находят Сердце горы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart of the Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745375) by [Ann_arien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_arien/pseuds/Ann_arien). 

— Я найду вас, — пообещал Феанор напоследок. Он поднял ладонь в знак прощания, переводя взгляд с сыновей на Торина. Легкая улыбка тронула губы эльфа, и он кивнул, а затем пустил свою лошадь галопом. Карантир, Куруфин, Маглор и Маэдрос поспешили следом за отцом и двумя магами, уже ускакавшими вперед. 

Торин не двигался с места и не подавал знака отправляться в путь, пока эльфы не скрылись из виду в облаке пыли, направляясь под сень леса — на юг. Даже когда пыль улеглась и грохот копыт затих в дрожащем от жары летнем воздухе, Торин не проронил ни слова, и Фили неуверенно подъехал к нему. Этого взгляда он не видел с тех самых пор, как дядя распрощался с родной сестрой и парой-тройкой дорогих его сердцу родичей в Синих Горах. С такой же щемящей сердце тоской во взоре Торин смотрел на мать Фили целую вечность назад... так Фили казалось. Удивительно было видеть такой океан чувств под сдержанной оболочкой Торина, и более того — знать, что всколыхнул их эльф. Но никто не осмелился заговорить с Торином, хотя пони путников уже намахивали хвостами, фыркали и нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу, в нетерпении ожидая отправления. 

— Пора, солнце уже клонится к зениту, — Келегорм на лошади преградил Торину вид на юг. — Поверь, мне тоже больно с ними расставаться, но бездельем делу не поможешь, — уже мягче проговорил эльф и подъехал ближе к Торину, словно собирался похлопать его по плечу.

Торин раздраженно зарычал и потянул на себя поводья, резко разворачивая своего пони прочь от Келегормовой гнедой кобылы. Эльф вздохнул и пожал плечом, поймав на себе взгляд Фили. Фили коротко улыбнулся и мысленно напомнил себе поговорить с Келегормом о том, что вести с Торином беседы об эльфах или горечи разлуки — идея не из лучших. 

— Веди, — Торин махнул Келегорму поезжать в голове процессии. Странно было слышать от него такое повеление, но Келегорм как-то упомянул, что Старая Лесная Дорога была ему знакома — около десяти лет назад он проделал путь от одной границы Лихолесья до другой и обратно. Когда Торин спросил, какая нелегкая занесла эльфа в эти земли, Келегорм только фыркнул и ответил: «Дорвинионское вино, что же еще?»

Несмотря на свои прежние заверения о том, что все поголовно эльфы — тунеядцы без стыда и совести, Торин вверил спутников Келегорму и расспросил его о том, чего можно было ожидать от древнего тракта. Теперь они стояли на самой границе леса, и дорога расстилалась перед ними длинной воронкой, сужаясь вдали. Бесчисленные деревья — огромные, сучковатые, жуткие деревья — с обеих сторон нависали над заросшей тропкой, и пусть даже лицо Фили ласкало теплое летнее солнышко, он никак не мог унять дрожь. Впереди их ждали две сотни миль пути по Лихолесью, источающему недружелюбие, и полчища тварей, о которых предупреждал Радагаст, и гном не испытывал радостного предвкушения при мысли об этом. Одного взгляда на друзей Фили хватило, чтобы понять: они думают о том же. 

Но путникам пришлось побороть свой страх и несмело ступить навстречу новому путешествию. На дворе было первое августа, начало месяца и лучшее время для начала пути; однако никто не знал наверняка, сколько времени займет путь до другого конца великого леса. Не меньше двух недель в самом лучшем случае, если учесть поклажу на спине у каждого пони и то ужасное состояние, в каком они обнаружили Мен-и-Наугрим. Они не брали во внимание скрытые опасности, поджидавшие их впереди, а Лихолесье — в этом можно было не сомневаться — еще подкинет путешественникам парочку неприятных сюрпризов. 

Фили пустил пони рысью, силясь поспеть за Кили и дядей в голове процессии. Всего у них было восемнадцать пони, четырнадцать из них везли на спине всадника с его тяжелой котомкой, остальные четыре — столько же весу припасов. Келегорм и его братья ехали верхом на трех лошадях Беорна, остальных забрали их родичи и двое магов. 

Четыре дня кряду эльфы и гномы, и даже малыш Бильбо работали от рассвета до глубокой ночи, торопясь покончить с приготовлениями. Никто не был этому рад, но оставлять вещи Беорна было никак нельзя. И так дни напролет они разделывали туши, варили, жарили, солили, коптили и сушили мясо, насколько позволяло время. Ни эльфы, ни гномы не воротили носы от рецептов чужого народа и работали дружно, чему Фили дивился и искренне радовался. Накануне их последнего дня в доме Беорна котомки путников были набиты мясом, сырами, джемом, медом, кексами и дорожным хлебом, на выпечку которого у Феанора с сыновьями ушла прорва времени. 

Эльфы отправились в путь налегке, сказав, что смогут поохотиться по пути на юг, тогда как поймать дичь в лесу будет сложно, а есть ее — опасно. Поэтому же б_о_льшую часть фляжек и бутылей решено было наполнить водой, а не вином и элем. Старую Лесную Дорогу пересекало несколько ручьев, и еще несколько бежали под сенью деревьев недалеко от нее, но оба мага строго велели им с осторожностью выбирать воду для лошадей и не рисковать попусту. Но Фили был уверен, что его друзья тайно прихватили с собой хотя бы по бочонку эля или вина — сам Фили предусмотрительно упрятал такой среди своих пожиток. Безо всякого сомнения, в духоте леса нужно время от времени как-то поднимать себе настроение. 

Устроив котомку поудобнее, юный гном легонько подтолкнул брата, и бок о бок они впервые в жизни ступили под сень Лихолесья.

***

Вопреки их ожиданиям, путешествие по Мен-и-Наугрим прошло почти без сучка без задоринки. Первый день и первая ночь в лесу были самыми невыносимыми: со всех сторон их окружали деревья, пыщущие злобой. Они сбились в кучку посреди тропы, и немногие отважились уснуть даже после целого дня езды. Деревья скрипели и дрожали, и стонали без умолку, и Фили был уверен, что они разговаривают друг с другом. Никакие увещевания Келегорма и близнецов разубедить его не могли. 

Но в ночи раздавались и другие звуки. Лязганье и перестук, шелест и топот лап, скрип и стоны, крики птиц и вой, и много более того — Фили казалось, что в темноте под сенью деревьев кишмя кишат жуткие твари. По обеим сторонам от дороги, даже в разгар дня, что-то хрустело ветвями кустов и шелестело в листве, и порой над их головами раскачивались низко повиснувшие ветви, хотя затхлый воздух не тревожило и дуновение ветерка.

Но что бы ни хранило покой компании, за все эти дни они не разу не попали в передрягу. И даже если пламя костра порой вспыхивало отражением во множестве пар глаз-бусинок, затаившихся в подлеске, таинственные враги так и не вышли испытать стойкость их духа и остроту клинков. 

Порой, когда товарищами овладевало беспокойство и зловещая тишина тяжелым грузом ложилась на плечи путников, эльфы тихо запевали, мурлыкая слова на родном языке себе под нос, и лес, словно зачарованный, отступал. В иные дни Торин или Балин рассказывали спутникам истории о древней дороге. Тропа эта, говорили они, появилась в такие стародавние времена, что уже и не упомнишь — еще до начала Второй Эпохи. Длиннобороды, народ Дурина, проложили ее для путешественников и торговых караванов между своими поселениями в Железных Холмах и королевством Казад-Дума. В те годы гномы славились богатствами, могуществом и славой, которых не знали ни в прежние, ни в последующие времена, и даже горы, леса и реки преклонялись пред их мастерством. Они возвели могучий мост над Андуином, ровно посередине между восточными вратами Казад-Дума и священной горой Гундабад. По этому мосту прошли войска Гил-Галада и Элендила, отправляясь на последнюю из великих битв, положившую конец эпохе. То был Последний союз эльфов, людей и гномов, и бесчисленные армии покинули Казад-Дум, чтобы помочь в сражении против Саурона.

Фили слушал истории своего народа и чувствовал, как в сердце его разгорается всеобъятная гордость. Эти истории были ему знакомы; давным-давно он слышал их в изложении старших родичей и читал книги мудрости, воображая себя то одним из бесстрашных героев, то одним из великих королей древности. Но теперь, проезжая по Мен-и-Наугрим верхом на своем пони, Фили понял, что взаправду стал таким героем. Он был частью чего-то много большего, чем он сам, возможно — последним рубежом рода Дурина. Его глаза наполнились слезами тоски по утраченной славе его народа, а сердце защемило от неутолимой жажды увидеть его новый расцвет. Впервые за все путешествие Фили действительно понимал дядю и наиболее полно ощущал тяжесть общего наследия, без промедления подгоняющего их вперед.

Дракон будет уничтожен, поклялся Фили сам себе. Их дом будет отбит у врага и станет еще прекраснее, чем прежде — словно драгоценный камень, отмытый от скверны проклятого червя. Пусть даже с дюжиной воинов — Торин добьется своего. Фили добьется своего.

Но Кили вскоре выдернул его из захватывающих мечтаний; он подъехал к брату и указал на огромную паутину, свисающую с ветвей над дорогой. Там, где раньше их путь преграждал лишь подлесок — здесь тропа пролегала у самых подножий гор на севере, — теперь высились тенета невообразимых размеров. Эльфы и Двалин с Бифуром принялись расчищать дорогу, а Кили сжал руку брата и взглянул на него глазами, круглыми от изумления.

— Нам говорили про гигантских пауков, но чтоб таких огромных!.. Можешь себе представить их размеры? — прошептал Кили. 

— Нет. Но я могу представить нашу скорую встречу, — ответил Фили и пожалел, что не смог придумать ничего более обнадеживающего, тем более что и Бильбо инстинктивно подобрался поближе к нему. 

— Это напоминает мне о Нан Дунгортеб, Долине Ужасной Смерти в Белерианде, — сказал Амрос, подъезжая обратно к компании и снимая с себя паутину. — Только... те пауки были намного больше. Все было намного больше в Первую Эпоху, — закончил он и кривовато ухмыльнулся при виде белых как простыня лиц спутников. 

Но удача повернулась лицом к отряду Торина, и пауки Лихолесья не причинили им вреда. В черных тенях гор они не сводили с них множества голодных и алчущих глаз, но опасались большой компании путников и более всего — эльфийских клинков. Единственной потерей стал несчастный пони, исчезнувший посреди ночи с еле слышным шорохом в ветвях. После этого Торин поделил путников на две группы: одна спала, а вторая стояла на страже, окружив питомцев оградой клинков. 

Второй случай, который навечно отпечатался у Фили в памяти — и он не мог вспоминать о нем без смеха и дрожи, — не обошелся без змей. Рано поутру он проснулся первым и начал было будить остальных, как чуть не свалился с ног при виде небывалой картины. Амрод лежал на спине на самом краю их лагеря, раскрыв остекленевшие глаза, приоткрыв губы и словно не дыша, и, к ужасу Фили, шею его обвивала темная змея; еще несколько змеенышей калачиком свернулись у него на груди. 

Фили, справедливо посчитав эльфа мертвым, в ужасе принялся звать его братьев. Но, к облегчению юного гнома, при звуке его голоса Амрод пошевелился; его взгляд ожил, и он медленно приподнялся, опустив змеенышей на землю. Когда с губ эльфа сорвался скрипучий шепот, большая змея сама начала разворачивать свои путы. Келегорм дал Амроду выпить и отпустил змею с миром, гордо улыбаясь младшему брату. 

— Она не желала мне зла, — Амрод кашлянул, прочищая горло, — просто искала тепла для себя и своих малышей в этой мрачной дыре. Хотя, должен признаться, туже воротника мне носить не доводилось, — он осторожно потер шею. 

— Ну-ну, будто бы такая крохотная змейка могла тебя задушить, — Келегорм похлопал брата по плечу, и оба эльфа рассмеялись в лицо их ошеломленным спутникам. 

— Дикие, жуткие эльфы! — пробормотал Кили. — Все-то у вас не как у нормальных гномов! 

Братья только засмеялись и замяли разговор, словно в случившемся не было ничего особенного, но Фили был уверен, что никогда уже не сможет это позабыть. 

Но все же подобные происшествия нельзя было счесть настоящей опасностью, и вот уже на рассвете тринадцатого дня в путешествии по Старой Лесной Дороге Двалин посмеивался себе в бороду, поминая опасения магов. Лихолесье оказалось жутким местом, но ни в коем случае не таким уж непроходимым, каким его рисовал Радагаст. Наконец деревья по бокам от тропы начали редеть, и они заслышали плеск реки в отдалении. Там Мен-и-Наугрим пролегала через болото в слиянии Бегущей и потока, бегущего с Эмин-ну-Фуин. Они добрались до восточной границы Лихолесья в добром здравии и в доброе время, и Торин был доволен.


	2. Chapter 2

Покров ночи лег на мир, и мириады ярких звезд засияли на безоблачном небе, но никто из путников не сомкнул глаз. По одну руку от Маэдроса, словно напрочь позабыв об остальных, увлеченно перешептывались Гэндальф и Радагаст. Их было едва видно сквозь клубы табачного дыма — то были запасы табака из дома Беорна, — и Маэдрос мысленно поблагодарил ветер, отгонявший от него удушающее зловоние. Он и вообразить себе не мог, какое удовольствие смертные находят в такой омерзительной привычке — и чем она могла соблазнить мудрых Истари. Быть может, так им было легче затеряться в толпе там, куда заводили их странствия — и все равно, как кому бы то ни было могло прийти в голову дышать дымом, от которого чернеют легкие и гниют кишки? 

Рядом с Маэдросом, в кругу света от их небольшого костерка, Карантир с Куруфином тщательно натачивали свои клинки. Ритмичный визг стали о точильный камень навевал спокойствие — казалось, братья взялись за дело лишь для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки и прочистить голову. Чтобы на время унять беспокойство, нарастающее тем сильнее, чем ближе они подъезжали к логову Некроманта. Никто лучше них не знал, каково это — пережидать затишье перед бурей, какими мучительными могут быть последние считанные часы перед схваткой. Маэдрос желал, чтобы их путешествие к Дол Гулдуру оказалось как можно короче, пусть даже он и на мгновение не тешил себя надеждой на легкую победу над Некромантом. Особенно теперь, когда он точно знал, кем был Некромант на самом деле и какая опасность ждет их впереди. 

Гэндальф не проронил об этом ни слова перед Торином и остальными гномами — даже после того, как вручил Торину карту и ключ Траина, — но он знал, что так называемый Некромант был не кем иным как величайшим из врагов мира со времен заточения Моргота в Пустоте. Когда маги пришли просить помощи в освобождении Лихолесья от этого зла, Маэдрос со своими братьями и отцом мигом поняли, схватка с каким злом им предстоит — но такова расплата за ложь; возможно, одно доброе дело сможет смыть позор злых деяний. В Первую Эпоху Саурона невозможно было бы победить без целого воинства эльдар, но Гэндальф уверял, что уже дважды побывал в Дол Гулдуре и каждый раз падший майа уступал. По всей видимости, Саурон, лишившийся своего главного оружия, был еще слишком слаб; но без этого оружия и им было не под силу расправиться с Сауроном раз и навсегда, так что большее, на что мог надеяться Маэдрос — это изгнать зло из леса, обрушить темные укрепления и загнать врага в пустые восточные земли.

Истари намеревались — объединив свои силы и умения, дарованные им как защитникам этого огромного мира, — вступить в бой с Сауроном и рассчитывали на то, что эльфы встанут щитом между ними и врагами послабее: гигантскими пауками, огромными летучими мышами-кровопийцами, о которых говорил Радагаст, и, наконец, злобными порождениями сумрака, охранявшими крепость — маги опасались, что то были назгулы, уже вернувшиеся к хозяину. Маэдросу и его родичам предстояло выстоять с ними в схватке — и не сгинуть в бою, если им улыбнется удача. Неудивительно, что эльфы не решались сомкнуть глаз и становились беспокойнее с каждым днем путешествия.

Поначалу Маглор попытался запеть, но его голос оборвался на полузвуке, и в конце концов он совсем затих, с головой кутаясь в свой длинный плащ. В свете костра он казался застывшей на месте тенью, но его безучастность была не в силах провести Маэдроса — тот знал, что на душе у брата так же неспокойно, как и у него.

Но, пожалуй, никто не находил себе места больше, чем их отец. За последние несколько дней в нем словно начал пробуждаться тот эльф, каким он был в прошлой жизни — полный ярости, замкнутый и угрюмый, проводящий часы в мрачных размышлениях. За одно только это Маэдрос возненавидел магов всем сердцем. Но что он мог поделать? Разве что уговорить Феанора присоединиться к сыновьям у костра и хоть немного отдохнуть. 

Он поднялся на ноги и направился к отцу, чей силуэт был едва различим среди окружавшей его высокой травы. Феанор сидел, уперев подбородок в сложенные на коленях руки и накрывшись плащом. Он и бровью не повел, продолжая вглядываться в пустую темень, даже когда Маэдрос встал прямо перед ним. Тот со вздохом примял траву подле отца и сел, принимая ту же позу.

— Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты пошел к огню и поспал хотя бы пару часов? — тихо спросил Маэдрос.

Феанор как будто бы не услышал его слов и, конечно, ничего не ответил.

— Ну конечно. Как же, уговоришь такого отдохнуть, — Маэдрос сухо фыркнул. — Тогда скажи, о чем ты думаешь. Может, я смогу разделить с тобой это тяжелое бремя.

Феанор сидел недвижно и, казалось, даже перестал дышать.

— Как пожелаешь. Может, тогда я расскажу, о чем ты думаешь? Хотя бы моргни в ответ — я знаю, что ты меня слышишь.

Отец моргнул, не сводя глаз с воображаемого врага где-то в отдалении; его лицо потемнело от тревоги.

— Дело не в Некроманте... или Сауроне, или какое бы там имя ни выбрала эта нечисть. Ты сам говорил: вместе нам по силам изгнать его из логова. И от его прежнего величия остались лишь жалкие крохи. Нет, не из-за него ты так себя грызешь.

Феанор втянул воздух полной грудью и то ли выдохнул, то ли вздохнул — значить это могло что угодно.

— Прошлое тревожит тебя, не будущее, — Маэдрос повернулся к отцу и в лучах лунного света наконец смог разглядеть, какие чувства отразились на лице Феанора. — Ты думаешь о моих братьях.

Глаза Феанора на миг метнулись к северу в подтверждение его слов, а затем он вновь застыл в своем безмолвном бдении. Случайно забредшему сюда показалось бы, что они играют в диковатую игру, но Маэдросу нравилось угадывать ход мыслей отца; не впервой ему было и своим умом доходить до правды еще до того, как Феанор успевал обронить хоть слово.

— Тебя тревожит тьма Лихолесья, но чем ближе мы к нашей цели, тем больше слуг призывает к себе Саурон, и некому остается угрожать другим путешественникам, — произнес Маэдрос и тут же заметил, как его отец медленно потупил взгляд. — К тому же Турко знает лес. Помнишь все то первосортное вино, что он привозил из своих странствий? — Маэдрос улыбнулся, дрогнули и губы Феанора. — Помнишь, как он говорил: «Радуйся, что у меня в котомке только вино, а не какой-нибудь заблудший мужичонка»? Я так и не понял, что он имел в виду. А ты?

Феанор коротко мотнул головой, но в его глазах затеплился призрак ласковой улыбки.

— С ними все будет хорошо. Они в силах за себя постоять, да и гномы не вчера вылезли из колыбели — с этим ведь не поспоришь? За свое они будут стоять до последнего и моих братьев защитят, если будет нужда. Но, возможно, как раз за гномов ты и переживаешь? Может даже, за одного конкретного гнома? — полюбопытствовал Маэдрос, подбодренный косым взглядом отца. — Вот все и открылось, — эльф улыбнулся. — Это Торин Дубощит не дает тебе покоя. Ты скучаешь по нему.

Феанор резко развернулся к сыну и пронзил его гневным взором, но Маэдрос лишь усмехнулся — конечно, негодование отца было напускным от и до.

— Я тоже по ним скучаю. И кто бы мог подумать? Помнишь, как мы воротили носы от этих мохнатых воображал и смеялись над ними? Как мы спорили, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем кто-нибудь опять помянет недобрым словом их неряшество, грубость и бестолковость? Посмотри на нас теперь. Мне не хватает этих плутов и даже шкодливого малыша из Шира.

Феанор склонил голову на бок и прищурился.

— Не переживай насчет Бильбо. У него не хватит духу сболтнуть и слова о нас — уверен, об этом он уже даже и не думает. В нем еще теплится обида, но мы не раз и не два доказывали свою полезность, и совсем скоро он будет на нашей стороне. К тому же с ними Турко — он за всем проследит.

Его отец встретил слова ободрения сдержанной улыбкой, и Маэдрос кивнул.

— Но, может, наша ложь и не дает тебе покоя. Что скажешь, отец?

Феанор глубоко вздохнул и сел так, как сидел до этого: подбородок — на сложенных руках, на лице — непроницаемое выражение.

— Скажи, правда? Ты жалеешь, что солгал — или жалеешь, что пришлось лгать. А может, жалеешь, что не решился рассказать Торину правду до того, как ваши пути разошлись. Но иначе никак. С одной стороны, правда убьет все узы дружбы, которые вас связывают, с другой — все будет впустую. Так или иначе мы должны держать язык за зубами, пока сильмарилл не окажется в наших руках. А потом... посмотрим, удастся ли тебе спасти хоть что-нибудь в ваших отношениях с гномьим королем.

— Валар, Нельо! И без тебя тошно? Почему нельзя попридержать эти разговоры на потом? — угрюмо ответил Феанор.

— Я не хотел тебя терзать; я лишь озвучиваю то, что ты сам думаешь.

— Можешь просто помолчать, — фыркнул Феанор и раздраженно глянул на сына.

— Пока ты день за днем проводишь в мрачных думах — ни за что. Если даже падший майа не в силах отвлечь тебя от мыслей о Торине Дубощите, то извини, но я буду гласом твоего здравого смысла, как бы тебя это ни раздражало. 

— Глас здравого смысла, — Феанор фыркнул. — Ничто из твоих слов для меня не ново, все это я уже обдумал тысячу раз. Ты только сыплешь соль на рану — так что если ты хоть немного меня любишь, попридержи язык.

Маэдрос проглотил ответ, уже крутящийся у него на языке, и взглянул на отца с сочувствием. Дружба Феанора с Торином Дубощитом родилась нежданно-негаданно, совсем как привязанность Келегорма к гномьим принцам. Обоим из-за этого придется хлебнуть горя, и Маэдрос, скрепя сердце, мысленно признавал, что разбираться с последствиями придется именно ему. И все же, пожалуй, это казалось хоть и жестокой, но справедливой платой за грядущее предательство. Но сказать об этом отцу он не мог — особенно этой ночью, когда Феанора, погруженного в свои безрадостные мысли, можно было только пожалеть и обнять.

Мысленно пожав плечами, Маэдрос подался к отцу и приобнял его за плечи, невзирая на его явную неохоту. Вздохнув, Феанор наконец сдался, стряхнул с себя руку сына и сам заключил его в объятия. Маэдрос усмехнулся и опустил голову отцу на плечо, пусть даже сидеть так было крайне неудобно. В такой позе они застыли на несколько безмолвных мгновений, и Маэдрос тоже сдался, даровав отцу мир и тишину, о которых тот так просил — или, по крайней мере, тишину и слабое утешение.

Куруфин подкрался к ним незаметно, двигаясь в траве тише ветра. 

— Что такое? — прошептал он. — Семейное собрание, а меня никто не позвал?

Феанор с Маэдросом фыркнули, и Феанор похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Ухмыльнувшись, Куруфин прильнул к отцу, и его старший брат мысленно засмеялся — ох уж этот маленький проныра Куруфин, никак не смирится с тем, что внимание и любовь отца достаются кому-то еще. Кое-что действительно оставалось неизменным, хотя Куруфину это вечно сходило с рук.

Остальные двое вскоре тоже их приметили и тут же пришли разведать. Маглор потрепал младшего брата по волосам (Куруфин наградил его раздраженным шипением), затем опустился на колени за спиной отца и, разведя руки, словно два больших крыла, заключил всех троих в крепкие объятия. Карантира, верного своему характеру, сложно было в это втянуть. Он так и стоял перед кучей-малой, сложив руки на груди и приподняв брови.

— Что тут творится? — вопросил он. — Тискаетесь, словно последняя ребятня? Хотите, чтобы маги приняли нас за безумцев? Или трусов?

— Мы обсуждаем военные планы, Моринфинвэ Карнистир, засранец ты эдакий, — ответил Феанор, с поражающей воображение точностью передразнивая манеру и голос Двалина. — А теперь ищи себе местечко и ныряй сюда, мы же не хотим, чтобы нас подслушали шпионы Саурона.

Карантир быстро-быстро заморгал, пытаясь придумать ехидный ответ, который бы уязвил, но не разгневал отца. Наконец он закатил глаза и с ворчанием отпихнул Куруфина, занимая его место подле отца. Куруфин обиженно забурчал и в отместку навалился на Карантира всем своим весом.

— Так какой у нас план? — прошептал Маглор над их головами.

— План, каким его придумал твой дражайший брат, заключается в том, чтобы сидеть и обнимать ближнего своего, — Феанор легонько тряхнул Маэдроса. — Судя по всему, план очень хитер и совершенно не безумен.

— Чего уж там, маги и так держат нас за безумцев, так что давайте лучше просто задушим отца в объятиях — может, хоть тогда он выспится, — ответил Маэдрос и ухмыльнулся в ответ на широкую улыбку отца, озарившую его лицо впервые за долгое время.


	3. Chapter 3

К полудню восьмого августа конь Маэдроса забеспокоился. Чем ближе они подъезжали к южным границам Лихолесья, в темной листве которого, казалось, кишмя кишели полчища злобных тварей, тем чаще животины подымались на дыбы и фырчали, закатывая глаза от ужаса. На следующее утро уже ни эльфам, ни магам не удалось их утихомирить, а кобыла Маглора и вовсе сбросила с себя наездника, едва тот попытался направить ее к кромке леса.

Наконец Радагаст объявил, что дальше лошадям ходу нет и никакими увещеваниями не удастся завести их под сень леса в такой близи от Дол-Гулдура. Выбора не было — они привязали вожака табуна к ближайшему дереву самой длинной веревкой, какую нашли, поукромнее спрятали свои пожитки и отправились дальше пешком. За время всего путешествия на юг им не встретилось ни души — ни друга, ни врага, ни человека, ни эльфа. Оставалось надеяться, что удача отведет напасть и от лошадей, и от провизии — иначе, как заявил Феанор, он скорее на своих двоих побежит в Рохан, чем пойдет с протянутой рукой в Лотлориэн, лежащий по ту сторону реки.

Шагая налегке — с собой путники взяли только воду, лембас и оружие, — оставшееся до леса расстояние они преодолели в считанные часы. Сердце у Маэдроса забилось сильнее, когда на границе с темными деревьями на них повеял тяжелый, зловонный смрад разложения. Но его отец лишь расправил плечи и переступил невидимую глазу черту, вслед за ним поспешил и Гэндальф.

Лес, окружавший логово Саурона, был подобен вратам в мир смерти и тьмы. Едва путники ступили под сень сучковатых ветвей и черных листьев, на влажной, словно измазанной кровью поверхности которых играли блики, их окутала тьма, тяжелая от вездесущего запаха гниющей поросли — и чего-то неуловимого, но намного более зловещего. Даже эльфийскому взору требовалось время привыкнуть к полумраку, и едва к Маэдросу вернулось зрение, он с трудом сумел сдержать стон и едва не вцепился в собственную глотку в попытке найти хоть глоток свежего воздуха.

Во тьме не было и следа здоровой, зеленой поросли, а те деревья, что пережили гибель леса, были изломаны, изуродованы и задушены ядовитой лозой. Сочные красные ягоды висели на лозах и лежали гроздьями на земле, и взрывались, разбрызгивая вокруг темный сок, стоило Маэдросу случайно на них наступить. Страшно было представить, какая мучительная смерть ждет несчастного, осмелившегося попробовать их на вкус.

Паутина протянулась между деревьями и опутала скопления пожухлого мха. Землю под ней усыпали кости всевозможных форм и размеров. Но не было видно ни пауков, ни других живых обитателей леса, хотя в густой тьме между ветвями, казалось, то и дело вспыхивали чьи-то внимательные глаза.

— Без света немудрено и в паучьи тенета угодить, — сказал Гэндальф. — Шпионы Саурона давным-давно сообщили ему о нашем прибытии.

Маг зажег свой посох, и Радагаст последовал его примеру. По деревьям пробежала дрожь, и листья зашелестели, пытаясь укрыться от света. Невидимые глазу существа завизжали и бросились прочь от колдовского огня, и Маэдрос покрепче ухватился за рукоять меча, готовый отразить любую атаку бок о бок со своими родичами.

— Знай Саурон, что мы пришли сразиться с ним, неужели он не попытался бы скрыться? — спросил магов Феанор.

— Он все еще здесь, — ответил Радагаст.

— Это правда. Я тоже его чувствую, — прошептал Куруфин, и путники воззрились на него с удивлением, но он не проронил больше ни слова.

— Вперед! День идет на убыль, и уж поверьте, никому из вас не захочется встретить ночь в этом лесу, — Гэндальф зашагал по тропке, держа перед собой посох.

Маэдрос хотел было возразить, что в окружавшей их темени и так не было особой разницы между днем и ночью, но увидел, как Феанор предупреждающе покачал головой, и только вздохнул. Они направились вслед за магами, осторожно переступая по земле и озираясь по сторонам. И кусочка неба было не видать сквозь сплетение ветвей, и даже сами деревья, казалось, меняли свое положение, стоило только моргнуть, так что скоро они и вовсе перестали понимать, где находятся. Однако Гэндальфу это было нипочем — он уверенно вел свой отряд вперед, и нутром Маэдрос чувствовал, что они действительно приближаются к древним руинам. 

Беспрестанно вглядываясь в сумрак и мечущиеся в нем тени, они медленно пробирались к цели сквозь лес, который вовсе не желал пропускать их вперед. Древесные корни появлялись из ниоткуда, и не единожды путники валились с ног, запнувшись, пока Феанор наконец не скомандовал им держаться друг за друга. Ветви скрежетали и норовили хлестнуть их побольнее. Не всем удавалось вовремя увернуться, и в какой-то миг рассвирепевший Карантир выхватил меч и что есть силы рубанул по дереву, ветвь которого только что угодила ему по лицу.

— Я спалю это Эру забытое место ко всем чертям собачьим! — завопил он, и деревья вокруг зловеще застонали.

— Нет! Довольно! Опусти клинок! — Радагаст кинулся к Карантиру и оттянул его в сторону. Ветви отступили перед пламенем волшебного посоха, но тут же сомкнулись за спинами мага и разъяренного Карантира.

Когда эльф в сопровождении Маэдроса вернулся к процессии, путники ахнули при виде его клинка, покрытого липким черным соком.

— Этот лес отравлен злом. Нужно было держаться от него подальше, — мрачно пробормотал Карантир.

— Двигаемся! — скомандовал Гэндальф, и эльфы последовали вслед за ним — на душе у них было еще сквернее, чем прежде.

На какое-то время беспрестанный ропот в листве утих, и не становись воздух с каждым шагом все удушливее, Маэдрос мог бы подумать, что лес наконец сдался — но, конечно, это было лишь затишье перед бурей. Откуда ни возьмись что-то просвистело мимо Маэдроса и ударило Маглора. Тот пошатнулся, падая на Карантира, но не успел эльф повернуться и подхватить брата, как Маглора оттащило в сторону нитью паучьей паутины толщиной с эльфийские веревки в их сумках. Маэдрос выхватил меч и перерубил нить, и как раз вовремя: еще миг — и Маглор оказался бы в лапах огромного черного паука. 

Но теперь воздух вокруг них заполнили липкие нити, и многие из них нашли свою жертву. Маэдрос слышал крики родичей и видел, как без устали работают клинки в их руках. Другой паук опутал его плечо зловонной паутиной и, скрежеща и клацая челюстями, двинулся к своей жертве. С разъяренным ревом Маэдрос со всей силы дернул за нить, и паук полетел на землю, в исступлении колошматя землю волосатыми лапами. Маэдрос подскочил к врагу и одним ударом меча отсек все восемь пар злобных глаз. Паук испустил истошный вопль и попытался подняться на своих тонких лапках и ухватить Маэдроса челюстями. Но эльф отпрянул в сторону, отсекая твари ноги, а затем вогнал меч по самую рукоять в омерзительное брюхо.

Зловонная зеленоватая жижа брызнула из раны, и Маэдрос, вовремя отпрыгнувший назад, едва смог сдержать подступившую к горлу тошноту. Паук завизжал еще пронзительнее и исступленно забился в конвульсиях. Ослепленный и раненый, он пошатнулся на своих отсеченных лапах и пал на спину, колошматя воздух оставшимися конечностями. Тварь вроде него не заслужила и капли сочувствия — но все же Маэдрос поднял меч и добил его парой ударов, дождавшись, пока искалеченное тело окончательно не прекратило дергаться.

Постаравшись успокоить отчаянно бьющееся сердце, он повернулся и увидел Маглора — тот спас его от гибели в челюстях других пауков и перебил летящую прямо в них паутину. Куруфин и Карантир сражались не менее смело: у их ног лежали двое пауков. Но больше всего тварей прикончил их отец с магами.

Невозможно было догадаться, сколько еще пауков таится в тени — Саурон легко мог призвать всех подвластных ему тварей на бой с захватчиками. Радагаст, должно быть, подумал о том же. Он поднял свой посох, и тот вспыхнул ослепительным светом. Невидимая сила закружилась в воздухе, чуть не сбив Маэдроса с ног, и когда волна достигла деревьев, те затрещали, словно сухой кустарник. В лучах колдовского огня Маэдрос увидел множество черных теней — те корчились и обращались в бегство. Но огонь захватил их и пожрал, и лес был повержен силой, призванной магом.

Но уже через мгновение свет погас, и они слепо затоптались на месте.

— Раненые есть? — крикнул Феанор, и Маэдрос сумел найти его по голосу.

— Я цел... наверное. Это я, атар, — откликнулся Маэдрос, и отец подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности, почувствовав прикосновение его руки.

Феанор облегченно сгреб его в объятия, и вместе они принялись собирать своих. Они поймали Маглора, Карантира и Куруфина и не отпускали их рук до тех пор, пока эльфийские глаза не начали вновь различать очертания предметов вокруг. Они ощупали друг друга на предмет ран и выдохнули с облегчением: все были невредимы.

— Зря я это сделал, — пробормотал Радагаст, подходя к ним и тяжело опираясь на посох. — Нужно было копить силы.

Маэдроса пробрала дрожь, едва он понял, что значили слова мага.

— Ты же видел, сколько было этих чудовищ. Мы бы захлебнулись в их грязной крови раньше, чем расправились бы хоть с половиной. У тебя не было выбора, — возразил Феанор.

— Возможно. Но теперь нужно торопиться, — Гэндальф не дал им даже перевести дух.

Но путники не сказали и слова против, только поспешили убраться прочь, огибая паучьи трупы и поломанные деревья. Чем дальше они отходили от поля битвы, тем реже становились ряды деревьев. Наконец их и вовсе сменили колючий кустарник и жесткая трава, и путники ступили на поляну. Потеряв дар речи, они узрели перед собой черный холм.

Пусть даже он стоял открытый всем ветрам и свободный от лесного полога, солнечный свет давно стал там незваным гостем — над холмом клубилась тьма, то поднимаясь в небеса, то утекая вниз, сквозь редкую мертвую поросль. Одинокий холм короновала крепость Дол-Гулдура, уродливо торчащая на самой его верхушке. Когда-то она была величественна, но теперь от крепости остался лишь скелет: башни и наполовину разрушенные стены тянулись к темному небу подобно множеству грозно воздетых пальцев. Пламя, когда-то бушевавшее в крепостных стенах, пожрало камень и оставило лишь обугленные руины. Над заболоченным рвом раскинулся мост, и тропа сбегала с него прямиком в распахнутую пасть крепостных врат. Но один только вид этого мрачного места нагонял ужас, и Маэдрос увидел в глазах своих родичей то же желание развернуться и сбежать прочь, какое охватило его сердце.

— Мне знакомо это зло, — произнес Куруфин блеклым и безжизненным голосом. — Я уже сталкивался с ним раньше.

Феанор подошел к нему, и Куруфин послушно принял его утешающие объятия, даже не думая смущаться или возражать.

— В Минас-Тирите, когда нас сокрушила армия Саурона... Мы оставили крепость и бежали на юг вместе с Артахером. Тогда я и почувствовал его дыхание на наших спинах — дыхание смерти. Будь Турко с нами, он бы тоже его узнал. Саурон здесь.

— Что нам теперь делать? — нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу Карантир. Ему было страшно — Маэдрос, знавший брата как облупленного, видел это по его глазам. Именно поэтому Карантир изнывал от желания заняться делом — только бы не глядеть в прогнившие челюсти зловещей крепости.

— Неужели отсюда его никак не достать? — глянул Феанор на магов. — Может, у вас завалялось какое-нибудь волшебное слово или песня силы, которые могли бы просто стереть эту крепость в порошок?

— Если бы все было так просто... — вздохнул Гэндальф. — Но владения такого зла невозможно уничтожить, если только не лишить их защиты хозяина и не одолеть его самого. Если одно дело нам не под силу, то нужно попытаться завершить другое. 

— У нас нет силы убивать, Феанаро, — сказал Радагаст. — Мы пришли защищать этот мир и отгонять от него зло.

— Тогда как нам уничтожить Саурона?! — прошипел Феанор. — Сначала вы заводите меня с сыновьями в это проклятое место, а потом говорите, что не можете убивать? Что же это такое? Попытка отправить меня обратно в Мандос?!

— Спокойно, Феанаро, никто не желает твоей смерти. Ты не хуже нас знаешь, что Саурона не уничтожить с концами, пока не уничтожено его Кольцо Власти. Пока есть кольцо, Саурон — в каком бы укромном углу ему ни пришлось затаиться — будет жить. Он выжидает и набирает силы — и этому мы должны положить конец. Нам не уничтожить его, но мы можем лишить его убежища. Он не может принять видимую форму — его духу больше не бродить по земле в одеянии из плоти и крови. Саурон окружил себя тьмой и непроходимым лабиринтом смерти, из которого только нам удалось выбраться живыми. Но вне этих крепостных стен он будет гол, беспомощен и одинок среди пустыни, в которую мы его изгоним. Он будет выть на пару с ветром, который унесет его бестелесный дух прочь из крепости. И на это, я обещаю, у нас хватит сил.

Феанор вздохнул и сдался, и Маэдрос спрятал лицо в ладони. В душе он никак не мог поверить, что действительно преступит порог этих врат и там, в руинах, нос к носу столкнется с бывшим слугой Моргота.


	4. Chapter 4

— Нужно осмотреть подземелья, — повернулся к ним Гэндальф. Он стоял на верхней ступени полуразрушенной лестницы, которая спускалась к руинам некогда величественного зала.

Куда бы ни кинул свой взгляд Маэдрос, кругом были только обрушенные колонны и обвалившиеся стены, и у дальней из них в полу разверзся черный провал. У него перехватило дыхание при мысли о том, какие кошмары могли поджидать их там, во тьме.

Ни единой преграды не встретилось им на пути по мосту и тропе, ведущей в крепость. Воздух полнился злом, и даже маги больше не могли сохранять внешнее присутствие духа, но вот путники уже вошли в разрушенные врата и пересекли внутренний двор — и все вокруг сохраняло прежнюю мертвецкую неподвижность.

— Я туда ни ногой, — прошептал Маэдрос так тихо, что услышал его только отец. — Зовите меня трусом, но в эту дыру я не полезу.

— Даже думать об этом не смей, — Феанор ободряюще сжал его плечо. 

— И ты — ты тоже не иди, — умоляющим голосом попросил Маэдрос. — Неразумно нам разделяться, — добавил он и прочистил горло, испугавшись собственного страха. 

— Мы с Радагастом спустимся: проверим, не осталось ли там живых пленников, — объявил Гэндальф в ответ на их заминку.

— Вы надеетесь найти там живых? — спросил Феанор.

— Это пустые надежды, не более того. Кто бы ни угодил в эти застенки и руки палачей, сохранить жизнь он сможет лишь ценой утраченных надежды и разума.

— Как отец Торина? Скажи, а знает ли Торин о том, что на самом деле свело Траина с ума? Признайся, ты не сказал ему всю правду, — принялся наседать с вопросами Феанор. 

— Но и ты счел лучшим промолчать, — возразил Гэндальф, подступая к нему.

— Поберегите свой пыл для иного времени и места, — заступил между ними Радагаст. 

— Мы оба хотели как лучше... в кои-то веки, — Гэндальф смерил Феанора многозначительным взглядом и развернулся в сторону полуразрушенного зала. — Ты с сыновьями будешь ждать здесь. Спуститесь к тропе под нами и охраняйте путь. Злые тени могут пробудиться, и с ними нужно будет расправиться. Не пропускайте никого, кроме нас с Радагастом.

— Вероятно, на вас нападут, едва мы скроемся из виду. Зовите, если почувствуете, что не сдюжите сами. И будьте начеку: многое в этих руинах обманчиво на вид, — добавил Радагаст. 

Все это мало воодушевило Маэдроса, но он только кивнул, провожая взглядом огонек на посохе Гэндальфа, медленно спускающегося в прожорливое брюхо крепости. Радагаст последовал за ним, и родичи Маэдроса еще несколько мгновений стояли в полной тишине, не сводя взгляда с темной дыры.

— А может, они просто исчезнут там навсегда и мы спокойно пойдем домой? — спросил Куруфин полусерьезно.

— Куруфинвэ... — отец слабо ему улыбнулся. — Все вы, навострите глаза и уши. Отойдите от края и найдите место, где легче будет обороняться, — велел Феанор.

Они медленно огляделись по сторонам, отступая к колоннам, которые пережили разрушение. Стоя спинами к почерневшему камню, они с трудом могли видеть по сторонам, но было лучше так, чем полностью подставляться врагу. Маэдрос стоял чуть поодаль, лицом к Карантиру и Маглору, а Куруфин с отцом укрылись за тем же рядом колонн. В напряжении сжимая рукояти мечей до боли в пальцах, они ждали.

Они не знали, сколько прошло времени. Но долгие минуты они не смели даже обмениваться шепотками, оглядывая руины зала и вглядываясь во тьму. Маэдрос застыл на месте, только переводя взгляд с места на места, и взору его предстали статуи, неведомым чудом уцелевшие в руинах. Поначалу он даже не заметил их, но вот они — затаились в нишах обвалившихся стен и темных углах. В них отродясь не было ничего прекрасного, но разрушение не обошло стороной и творческие потуги Саурона. Маэдрос сумел различить безликие силуэты, многоногие, искаженные и безобразные изображения чудовищ. Две статуи, казалось, имели очертания людей, но каменные плащи скрывали их от чужого взгляда. «Лучше и не думать о том, что под ними кроется», — подумалось Маэдросу. Он шепнул Карантиру проверить другой край зала.

— Помните: Радагаст сказал, что эти руины могут быть обманчивы на вид, — обратился Маэдрос к остальным, когда Карантир подтвердил, что за рядом колонн, служившими убежищем Маэдросу, действительно скрывались четыре разрушенных статуи. 

— Разве они были здесь, когда мы только вошли? — спросил Маглор.

— Были. Я прошел мимо статуи с телом человека и головой быка, — ответил Феанор.

— Посчитайте, — сказал Маэдрос. — Сколько их рядом с нами?

— А что, хочешь захватить с собой сувенир на память? — фыркнул Куруфин, но Маэдрос уловил тревожные нотки в его голосе.

— Просто считайте. По крайней мере, так можно убить время.

Всего они насчитали одиннадцать статуй, но едва ли это были все — какие-то еще могли стоять во дворе крепости. К сожалению, времени на это у них ушла всего минута.

— Сколько нам ждать магов? Если они не появятся к ночи — ты сам слышал, здесь опасно оставаться после захода солнца, — обратился Маглор к отцу.

— Здесь и так не видать солнца, но, полагаю, мы поймем, когда день во внешнем мире начнет клониться к ночи. Если маги к тому времени не вернутся — нам останется только пойти за ними.

— Но отец... — встрял Маэдрос, отступая прочь от колонны.

— Я понимаю, как трудно это для тебя, Нельо...

— Нет, не в этом дело. Клянусь, одна из этих штуковин двигалась! — Маэдрос указал на безобразные статуи за спиной у Маглора.

— Что? Когда?

— Пока ты говорил, Кано. Это изваяние с кучей рук подбиралось к нам.

— Я ничего не слышал, — Маглор выскочил из укрытия, поднимая меч. — Ты шутишь? Пытаешься напугать меня еще больше? — возмутился он, когда его взгляду предстало полуразрушенное каменное изваяние. Изваяние, недвижно застывшее на месте.

— Да с чего бы мне!

— О Валар, ты прав! — Карантир ткнул пальцем за спину отцу. — Оно движется!

Они сомкнули круг, пристально вглядываясь в окружающие их руины. Больше нельзя было свалить это на игру воображения в темноте — статуи действительно двигались. Они перемещались рывками, словно силясь оторвать себя от земли, и при первых же их шагах загремел, заскрежетал и застонал сотней голосов камень.

— Что ж, подобного я еще не видел, — сухо заметил Карантир. — Мне кажется, или им действительно нужны мы?

— Ты видишь здесь кого-нибудь еще? — закатил глаза Куруфин. — Отец, если мы продолжим отступать кучкой, они загонят нас в угол.

— Ты прав. Вперед! — выкрикнул Феанор и с воздетым в воздух мечом кинулся на ближайшего к нему каменного уродца: Маэдрос принял его за волка, которому отсыпали слишком много лишних морд, лап и хвостов. Существо вскочило на дыбы, когда отец приблизился к нему.

Решительным ударом меча Феанор отсек одну из голов, но сам пошатнулся от отдачи и отступил. Воздух вокруг них затрещал, словно рассеченный тысячей хлыстов, и каменные монстры двинулись в атаку. Они двигались со скоростью, невообразимой для каменных изваяний, и двигала ими злая колдовская воля, алчущая стереть незваных гостей в порошок.

Маэдрос бросился на оркоподобного уродца без лица, павшего жертвой времени, целясь ему в глотку. Сталь налетела на камень, и его руки затряслись, и даже зубы отозвались ноющей болью. Каменная голова рухнула на землю, но рука, торчавшая у врага из брюха, неуклонно тянула пальцы к Маэдросу. Он отскочил в сторону и отсек уродливую конечность, мысленно воздавая хвалу своему эльфийскому клинку — но нападающего это не остановило. Маэдрос вновь занес меч, но в то же мгновение услышал предупреждающий возглас одного из братьев и едва успел пасть на землю, уклоняясь от смертельного удара каменной булавы.

Каменная крошка брызнула во все стороны, и, откатившись прочь, Маэдрос увидел, как изваяние с головой быка поднимает свою булаву из рассеченных останков другой статуи, стертой практически в порошок этим ударом — не считая ног, которые, уцелев, продолжали слепо бить воздух. Но не было времени глазеть по сторонам — своим вторым ударом быкоголовый снес одну из колонн.

— Берегись! — раздался чей-то крик.

— Не подпускай его к себе! — откликнулся кто-то еще.

— Прочь с дороги! — прогремел зычный глас отца за спиной у Маэдроса. 

Он увернулся от очередного смертельного удара и попытался отнять руку с булавой, но смог только отсечь от нее кусок и немного замедлить нападавшего. Оглушительный грохот раздался со стороны входа в зал, и, развернувшись, Маэдрос увидел Куруфина среди каменных руин — тот воздел клинок к небу и победоносно скалился.

— Разите их! Берите кинжалы и разите их в самое каменное сердце! — крикнул Куруфин.

Маэдрос замешкался, глядя, как брат кинулся прямиком на одно из изваяний, и это секундное промедление едва не стоило ему жизни. Что-то сзади схватило его за руку с такой силой, что у Маэдроса чуть не отнялись мускулы. Быкоголовый развернулся и занес булаву для последнего удара, а Маэдрос никак не мог высвободиться из каменной хватки. Он закричал и отчаянно забился, не сводя глаз с булавы, нацеленной прямо на его голову.

— Нельо! — услышал он крик отца. — Закрой глаза!

Маэдрос быстро отвернулся, но фонтан каменных осколков все равно больно рассек ему щеку.

— Опусти голову! — скомандовал Феанор.

Маэдрос обмяк в железной хватке своего пленителя и с такой силой прижал подбородок к груди, что кости в его шее затрещали. Клинок отца рубанул воздух в том самом месте, где мгновения назад была его голова, и сталь запела, столкнувшись с камнем. Пальцы, державшие его локоть, немного разжались, и Маэдрос сумел высвободиться и прикрыть лицо от нового брызга осколков.

— Нельо! У тебя все лицо в крови! — с ужасом взглянул на него Феанор.

— Просто царапины! — Маэдрос хотел было вытереть кровь с щеки, но вспомнил об осколках, которые могли застрять в коже, и вовремя остановился.

— Глаза?

— Целы. Скорее, отец, нужно помочь Морьо!

Они оба кинулись через весь зал к Карантиру и одновременно вогнали кинжалы в спину каменному стервятнику, прижавшему его к стене.

— Проклятье! — ругнулся Карантир, поднимая клинок из останков статуи. — Как бы нам сейчас пригодились те гномьи боевые молоты!

— Как бы сейчас пригодились наши гномы! — Феанор улыбнулся. — Все-таки с камнем они управляются лучше нашего.

— Отец! — Маглор подбежал к ним с другого края залы. — Отец, берегись плащей! У них настоящие клинки, и мой меч их не берет! — действительно, меч Маглора был весь покрыт зазубринами и выбоинами.

— Сколько их?

— Трое.

— Где Куруфинвэ?

Маглор указал на зияющий вход в подземелье.

— Там я видел его в последний раз.

Пробравшись через все препятствия, они подобрались к яме и увидели Куруфина, столкнувшегося в схватке с одной из последних статуй. С грохотом изваяние рассыпалось на части, и он выскочил из облака пыли и осколков, сияя довольной улыбкой, которая вмиг увяла при виде трех приближающихся к ним силуэтов.

— Курво, убирайся оттуда! — закричал Маэдрос. Закутанные в плащи статуи извлекли из ножен три самых настоящих и очень внушительных меча.

Куруфину не нужно было повторять дважды — он бросился к родичам, на ходу отбивая удар меча, уже нацеленный на его голову.

— От этих так легко не отделаться, — выдохнул он, воссоединившись с родными. — Что они такое?

— Я не знаю, но маги могут сказать. Думаю, пора звать их обратно, — ответил Феанор.

Они отступили к темной дыре, убирая кинжалы и доставая мечи из ножен. Статуи в плащах приближались медленно, словно смакуя ужас добычи, загнанной в угол. Даже в полумраке их клинки были словно бы окутаны еще большей тьмой, а под каменными капюшонами, казалось, сгустился мрак.

— Олорин! Айвендил! Выбирайтесь оттуда! — прокричал Маэдрос во все легкие. 

Феанор повторил зов, и эльфы встали наизготовку, отступая от края провала, чтобы не рухнуть в него по случайности или чужому злому умыслу. Фигуры приблизились, и с воем, от которого кровь стыла в жилах, одна из них бросилась на Феанора. Тот парировал первый выпад и уклонился от второго и третьего. Куруфин поспешил отцу на помощь, и Маэдрос уже хотел было присоединиться к нему, но путь ему преградил другой противник.

Началась отчаянная схватка, но статуй, хоть их и было трое против пятерых, казалось, ничего не брало. Эльфийские клинки отскакивали от камня, не причиняя им никакого вреда, и изваяния двигались с нечеловеческой ловкостью. Эльфам ничего более не оставалось, кроме как отбиваться от атак и надеяться, что их зов был услышан сквозь ужасающие визги, раздававшиеся из-под капюшонов.

Маэдрос припал к земле, и клинок, нацеленный на его глотку, увяз глубоко в колонне за его спиной. Он чудом успел откатиться в сторону прежде, чем его придавила обрушенная каменная глыба, и краем глаза заметил Гэндальфа, выскочившего из подземелья.

Голос мага прокатился по руинам, словно раскат грома, и мгновением позже ему вторил другой. Вспышка света заполонила крепость, и Маэдрос прикрыл глаза, пригнувшись к земле. Он ничего не видел из-за собственной ладони, но слышал раскаты эха, разносившие тайное заклинание на грубом валарине по руинам. Язык был знаком Маэдросу, но слова потонули в исступленном визге, и ему пришлось зажать еще и уши. Голова эльфа раскалывалась от этого ужасного воя, и Маэдрос всей душой надеялся, что то был вой ужаса.

Через несколько мгновений голоса магов затихли и свет померк. Маэдрос силился подняться на ноги, все еще зажимая уши — хор воплей и визгов словно бы набирал силу. Он заморгал и потряс головой, увидев у своих ног распростертую фигуру в плаще. На его глазах смертельный клинок рассыпался в пыль и рукоять выпала из каменных пальцев.

Маэдрос осторожно убрал ладони с ушей. Ужасный вой угасал, но лес подхватил оглушительный визг, и теперь ему вторили рычанием, воем и криком мириады глоток. Казалось, будто предсмертный вой тысяч тварей смешался в ужасный хор.

Тяжело дыша и пошатываясь, Маэдрос на ватных ногах подошел к братьям и отцу. Его встретил искаженный ужасом взгляд Маглора и побелевшее лицо Карантира. Маги опирались друг на друга и свои слабо мерцающие посохи. Маэдрос глазами отыскал отца — тот склонился над очередной изломанной статуей в плаще. Феанор кричал что-то, но его голос тонул в звоне в ушах Маэдроса. Он подбежал к отцу и увидел Куруфина, распластанного на земле. Брат был мертвецки бледен и переводил безумный взгляд с одного лица на другое. Из его плеча торчала рукоятка кинжала, и когда измученный вой в чащобе слегка угомонился, Маэдрос наконец смог расслышать его полный боли стон.


	5. Chapter 5

Фили встал и сладко зевнул, потягиваясь до хруста в костях.

— Ты это куда? — прошептал Кили.

— Хочу перекинуться с ним парой слов, — Фили кивнул в сторону Келегорма.

Эльф сидел на валуне неподалеку от лагеря — он перебирал мокрые волосы пальцами, стараясь стряхнуть с них влагу.

Как и его спутники, Келегорм, перейдя Бегущую вброд, первым делом смыл с себя всю грязь двух недель пребывания под сенью Лихолесья. Накануне четырнадцатого августа — Ори старательно следил за ходом времени — они разбили лагерь на берегу и провели в кои-то веки спокойную ночь на свежем воздухе под звездами.

Даже Торин украдкой ухмыльнулся в бороду, когда словно по волшебству из ниоткуда появились несколько бутылей и фляг с вином и элем и прозвучало предложение отпраздновать их успешное путешествие по Лихолесью. Впервые за долгое время им выпал шанс выпить и повеселиться — но, конечно, даже сейчас нужно было глядеть в оба и не поддаваться ложному чувству безопасности.

Однако охватившее всех чувство облегчения и веселье обошли трех эльфов стороной. От взгляда Фили не укрылось, что в последние дни они становились все более и более взвинченными и уже едва могли прятать свои тревоги за натянутыми улыбками. Хотя большую часть гномов мало волновали переживания эльфов — им было достаточно и того, что те по-прежнему их защищают, — Фили было не так-то легко провести. После недолгого внутреннего спора (во время которого гном не мог не посмеяться над самим собой) он все-таки признал, что по крайней мере одного из этих эльфов считает своим другом. Почему бы и нет? В конце концов, он же не предавал свой народ или дядюшкины дурацкие убеждения — в конце концов, именно Торин первым закрыл глаза на собственные правила и завел дружбу с эльфом.

Фили переживал за своего эльфийского друга. Он чувствовал, что все потуги Келегорма улыбаться, шутить и выводить окружающих из себя, как прежде, с каждым днем становились все более тщетными. Оттого, что от его отца и братьев по-прежнему не было ни слуху ни духу, Келегорм стал замкнутым и вспыльчивым. Он подолгу замирал на одном месте, вглядываясь в черную стену деревьев и неохватные просторы за ней, словно силясь высмотреть там весточку от родичей — но, не находя ничего, мрачно хмурился и вздыхал, и скакун под ним беспокоился, чувствуя тревогу хозяина.

У Амбарусса были они сами и то самое глубокое взаимопонимание без слов, которое, как казалось Фили, было присуще только близнецам. Они, бывало, перешептывались с Келегормом, облекая свои тревоги в слова на родном языке, но гораздо чаще Келегорм предавался мрачным размышлениям в одиночестве.

Поэтому Фили решил, что хотя бы в этот раз не оставит эльфа наедине с его темными мыслями, а попробует скрасить его одиночество — и, если повезет, даже заставит его искренне улыбнуться. Своими планами Фили поделился с Кили и только пожал плечами, когда брат с насмешкой от него отмахнулся. Ревность Кили к наглецу, посмевшему завоевать расположение и заботу его брата, была просто умилительна — как будто бы Фили смог любить кого-нибудь сильнее родного младшего братца. Но как же все-таки забавно Кили кипел и дулся всякий раз, когда, как ему казалось, эльф выходил за положенные ему рамки.

Улыбаясь этим мыслям, Фили подошел к Келегорму и легонько похлопал эльфа по плечу, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и откинул копну волос на спину, с гневом в глазах разворачиваясь к нарушителю спокойствия, но не успел Фили и рта раскрыть, чтобы извиниться, как его лицо смягчилось.

— А, это ты, — сказал он.

— Да, это я, — Фили улыбнулся. — Может, я могу тебе помочь? С волосами, — добавил он, увидев непонимание в глазах Келегорма. Он достал небольшой серебряный гребень из кармана своей куртки и показал его эльфу.

— Ты... хочешь расчесать мне волосы? — Келегорм заморгал.

— Я подумал, что ты будешь не против. Ты же все-таки заботился обо мне, когда я от боли и помыслить не мог о таких мелочах... — Фили пожал плечом.

— Ха, а я-то думал, что если б ты был в здравом уме, то ни в жизнь бы не позволил мне притронуться к твоей гриве, — фыркнул Келегорм.

— Нет... не совсем. Понимаешь, — Фили наклонился к нему и понизил голос, — у каждого гнома такой есть, — он показал гребень. — Кроме Двалина, но он сам по себе странный. Мы, по правде говоря, не меньше вашего тратим на наши волосы и бороды, когда время и обстоятельства позволяют. Только не говори об этом остальным. Гномы не переносят, когда чужаки указывают нам на наше тщеславие, особенно если у них волосы лучше наших.

— Так ты думаешь, что мои волосы лучше твоих, львенок? — осклабился Келегорм.

— Вот уж не знаю. Давай проверим? — Фили посмотрел на эльфа с надеждой.

Уловка сработала — мрачное настроение Келегорма улетучилось. Он пожал плечами и слез с валуна, затем разложил свой лежак на камне и поманил к нему Фили, а сам удобно устроился на траве, привалившись спиной к ногам гнома.

— Ты будешь расчесывать мне волосы на глазах у всех своих родичей и друзей? — спросил Келегорм через плечо. — Это довольно интимно, кто-нибудь может нас неправильно понять.

— Ты рисковал жизнью, защищая меня, раненого. Если кто-то неправильно истолкует знак дружбы и признательности, то так тому и быть, — Фили легонько сжал плечо эльфа. Ему показалось, что Келегорму захотелось встать, но в конце концов тот только тепло улыбнулся и похлопал Фили по руке.

— Спасибо, — мягко ответил Келегорм.

— Тебе спасибо, — откликнулся Фили. — Ты будешь против, если я тебя еще и заплету?

— По-гномьи?

— Возможно. Было бы интересно посмотреть, как гномьи косы выглядят на эльфийской голове.

— Уверен, это огромная честь.

— Что-то вроде того, — улыбнулся Фили.

— Тогда прошу, начинай, — Келегорм устроился поудобнее и тихо вздохнул, когда Фили запустил пальцы в его длинные волосы.

Как можно аккуратнее Фили принялся перебирать влажные локоны, вычесывая колтуны и стараясь высушить их прежде, чем браться за косы. Он упорно не смотрел в сторону лагеря и не слушал перешептывания и переговоры спутников. Вместо этого Фили вдруг обратил внимание на тихое урчание, которое издавал Келегорм. Верьте или нет, но эльф звучал совсем как огромный довольный кот.

— Тьелкормо, ты что... мурчишь?

Келегорм утробно фыркнул и потерся лбом о ладонь Фили. Почему-то с его стороны кошачьи повадки воспринимались как должное.

— Может быть, — ответил эльф и вновь заурчал.

Улыбнувшись себе под нос, Фили почесал Келегорма за ухом и немного сильнее надавил на гребень. Гном мог поклясться собственными ушами, что в это же мгновение урчание стало громче.

Тихо посмеиваясь, он наклонился к эльфу и прислушался. Келегорм в ответ откинулся ему на ноги, с готовностью вживаясь в роль огромного кота. Фили стало интересно, как у эльфа получается издавать такие звуки, и он прижал ладонь к его груди.

— Как ты так делаешь? — прошептал гном.

— Подражаю, — ответил Келегорм. — У нас глотка и голосовые связки устроены иначе, чем у кошек, но я научился сжимать свои так, чтобы выходило мурчание, совсем как у довольного жизнью кота.

Фили улыбнулся в ответ на широкую ухмылку эльфа.

— Кили был прав, ты на всю голову больной, — хихикнул он и тут же прижался к голове Келегорма щекой, показывая, что вовсе не имел в виду ничего обидного.

— Ммм, — вновь заурчал Келегорм. — Сущая правда, второго такого не сыскать.

— Вы чего творите? — откуда ни возьмись выскочил Кили, словно призванный звуком собственного имени. — Что, во имя Махала, здесь происходит?! — гневно уставился он на друзей.

Фили вдруг понял, как они выглядят со стороны: поза и его близость к эльфу. Это ничего не значило; в конце концов, было время, когда он часами висел прямо на Келегорме — но, конечно, тогда оправданием ему служила сломанная нога. Фили медленно выпрямился, с трудом поборов желание отдернуть руку от эльфа под буравящим его взглядом брата.

— Уж извините, что вмешиваюсь в ваши нежности, но на вас, голубков, смотрит весь лагерь, а Двалин и вовсе вот-вот взорвется, — буркнул Кили.

— Вот уж помолчи! Что ты вообще несешь? Сумасшедший, — возмущенно уставился на него Фили. — Ну-ка, побудь хорошим братишкой и принеси мне маленьких заколок из моего потайного кармашка на куртке.

Кили помрачнел и уже открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, как старший брат смерил его суровым взглядом, и гному ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как послушаться.

— Что это ты собрался нацеплять на мои волосы? Камешки и прочую дребедень? — лениво спросил Келегорм.

— Нацепил бы, если б они у меня были. Ваш брат ни за что не пройдет мимо чего-нибудь сверкающего и красивого.

— Как и ваш, — ответил Келегорм. — Видишь, как много у нас общего? Не говоря уже о великолепных волосах.

Фили улыбнулся и кивнул, хотя Келегорм этого не увидел. Он вновь принялся расчесывать эльфу волосы, с удовольствием перебирая шелковистые пряди — и мысленно шлепнул самого себя по лицу, когда поймал себя за такими мыслями. 

— Голубки, а? — фыркнул эльф.

— Да-да, — вздохнул Фили и закатил глаза. Уж его-то глупый братец должен был понять, что ничего такого не было — но, по крайней мере, Фили не обиделся на слова, да и Келегорм не выказывал недовольства.

— Пожалуйте, ваше Величество! Примите свои блестяшки, — Кили вернулся и протянул Фили раскрытую ладонь, с которой тот взял несколько серебряных заколок. — Так что ты решил наплести этому тщеславному эльфу?

Фили задумчиво пожевал губу, пальцами медленно перебирая волосы Келегорма.

— О, знаю, знаю! — вдруг возбужденно воскликнул Кили. — Что я придумал!

Он наклонился к брату и что-то зашептал ему в ухо. Фили потрясенно на него уставился и замотал головой.

— Что это вы двое замышляете? — спросил их Келегорм.

— Ничего. Это сюрприз, — Кили отошел от брата.

— Ой, не нравится мне это...

— Ничего страшного, правда. Фили заплетет тебе косички, которые будут очень тебе к лицу. Очень-очень к лицу. Самое то для эльфа, который так сильно себя любит.

— Вот же гадкий крысеныш! Нет, ты точно что-то замышляешь.

— По правде говоря... — Фили нерешительно закусил губу. Он задумался на мгновение, а затем пожал плечами. — Прическа, о которой говорит Кили, довольно сложная, но очень красивая. Мне, конечно, придется попотеть, но под твои волосы это то что надо. И если тебе не понравится, я сразу же расплету ее обратно.

— Хммм... — Келегорм вздохнул. — Хорошо. Ему я не доверяю, — он кивнул в сторону Кили, — а вот тебе... Давай, покажи свое гномье искусство, коль желаешь, — эльф улыбнулся Фили через плечо. Он вытянул свои длинные ноги и расслабился, прикрыв глаза и предоставив Фили полную свободу действий.

Не без помощи Кили Фили принялся за работу. Он разделил волосы Келегорма на части и начал заплетать их в косы; эльф не проронил больше ни слова и, казалось, даже задремал, но тем не менее послушно поворачивал голову, когда было нужно.

Гномы работали в тишине, но Кили, казалось, так и светился в предвкушении. При виде его довольной улыбки в животе у Фили зашевелился червячок вины, но веселье брата было заразительно. Прическа понемногу приобретала форму, и Фили надеялся, что Келегорм сможет оценить ее красоту и после того, как узнает про соль шутки.

— Тьелкормо... — завершив последнюю косу, он потряс эльфа за плечо. — Тьелкормо, проснись. Я закончил.

— Хмм? Я не спал, — Келегорм зевнул, выдавая себя с головой. — Это все? — он потянулся и прикоснулся к своим волосам. — Ого... интересно, — эльф принялся ощупывать мелкие косички, которые сбегались к одной большой, протянувшейся вдоль всей его спины.

— Да, все, — Фили улыбнулся и хрустнул костяшками. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— Жаль, что у нас нет зеркала, — сказал Кили. — Я ни у одного эльфа не видел такой красивой прически — и это включая дев Ривенделла.

Келегорм глянул на Кили с подозрением, но промолчал. Он сел прямо, потянулся и вытащил из ножен кинжал, затем повернулся спиной к костру и посмотрелся в клинок, как в зеркало.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — пробормотал он, поворачиваясь то одной стороной, то другой и свободной рукой проводя по косам.

На голове у Келегорма Фили заплел множество мелких косичек, которые, в свою очередь, были собраны в одну большую косу так, что все волосы эльфа были убраны с его лица и теперь спокойно покоились под сетью из кос.

— Самое то для работы — так мне никакие пряди не лезут в лицо, — довольно улыбнулся Келегорм.

— Так тебе нравится?

— Да, друг мой. Спасибо, — Келегорм отвесил Фили поклон, и гному вдруг стало очень неуютно.

Но Кили пихнул его локтем, и Фили, улыбнувшись, сделал прическе эльфа очередной комплимент. Келегорм одарил его теплой улыбкой и гордо отправился искать братьев.

— Когда он поймет, что ты сделал, и захочет освежевать тебя заживо, я за тебя не вступлюсь, — шепнул Фили ухмыляющемуся брату.

— Меня?! Но это же ты его заплетал! — Кили отвесил ему тычок локтем. — Пошли посмотрим, что скажут остальные. Готовь поспорить, они согнутся пополам от смеха, — Кили двинулся к костру, и брат одиноко вздохнул у него за спиной.

Спустя несколько мгновений, проведенных в мрачных размышлениях, Фили пошел вслед за братом. Он взял кружку с элем из рук хихикающего Нори и сел, ожидая эльфов. В глубине своей души он уже тогда понимал, что подшутить над Келегормом было очень, очень плохой идеей.


	6. Chapter 6

Все сразу пошло наперекосяк. Едва Келегорм вернулся с реки в компании братьев, его встретил нестройный хор издевательских и похабных выкриков.

— Вот это дева! Муж, я хотел сказать, — Глоин фыркнул и поднял кружку с элем, салютуя улыбающемуся эльфу.

— Не желаете ли выпить? О нет, как я мог, она ведь уже отдана другому. То есть он — он отдан, — Нори все же налил вино в кубок и, широко ухмыляясь, передал его Келегорму.

— Спасибо, — Келегорм с опаской прихлебнул вина, подозрительно глядя на гномов. Он начал догадываться, что стал жертвой шутки, сути которой еще не уловил, и принялся искать глазами Фили. Юный гном поспешно спрятал лицо за кружкой эля.

— А мы и не знали, что ты решил остепениться, — хихикнул Двалин. — Ну же, кто этот счастливчик? Точно не наш оболдуй, он еще даже не знает, откуда берутся дети, — Двалин махнул на Фили. — Да и что уж там, _ваши_ дети были бы на редкость уродливы.

Воин от души расхохотался и похлопал брата по спине. Балин устало закатил глаза, но и он был не в силах сдержать улыбку — общее веселье было заразительно. К ним присоединились другие, и Кили тоже сдавленно посмеивался рядом с братом.

— Слышал, братишка? Двалин сказал, что на твоих эльфийских отпрысков будет тошно смотреть.

— Заткнись! Смотри, он начинает злиться, — Фили нервно прихлебнул эля, не отрывая от Келегорма глаз — ох и не нравилось ему выражение на лице эльфа.

— Придержите коней. Что, во имя Мандоса, вы несете? — громко спросил Келегорм, заглушая пронзительный хохот. — Это все из-за проклятущих волос? — он указал на свою голову.

— Да-да... дело в прическе, — услышал Фили голос Бофура и тут же вжал голову в плечи, мечтая стать как можно меньше и незаметнее. — Но не могу не признать: тебе идет, приятель, и я серьезно говорю, не ради смеха, как эти ослы, — добавил Бофур, одарив Келегорма добродушной улыбкой.

— О, я понял, — кивнул эльф. Он развернулся на каблуках и пересек то небольшое расстояние, которое отделяло его от Торина с племянниками.

Фили не нашел в себе сил взглянуть нависнувшему над ним эльфу в глаза.

— Кто-нибудь из вас объяснится или нет? — прорычал Келегорм. — Торин, ну хоть у тебя хватит достоинства не ухмыляться в бороду и сказать мне, что все это значит?

— Судя по всему, ты вновь пал жертвой бесстыдства моих племянников, — ответил гном, осторожно подбирая слова. — Только в этот раз они зашли слишком далеко, и ты имеешь полное право злиться. Но, пожалуйста, сядь и позволь им все объяснить.

Фили и Кили ошарашенно уставились на Торина — они надеялись, что тот хотя бы попытается сгладить недопонимание. Но, в конце концов, их дядя никогда не отличался талантом к дипломатии.

— Я не сяду, пока кто-нибудь не скажет, что вы натворили! — огрызнулся Келегорм.

Фили почувствовал на себе полный гнева взгляд и поднял глаза, невольно сжимаясь при виде мрачного лица Келегорма.

— Я... эээ... это просто шутка, я не хотел... прости, пожалуйста, — заикаясь, ответил он.

— Не бубни себе под нос, говори нормально, — Келегорм нахмурился пуще прежнего и нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. — Немедленно! Что это? — он дернул за свою косу. — Что это значит?

— Эм... это... как бы сказать... Это прическа, которую гномы заплетают своим невестам после того, как они обмениваются клятвами в верности. В знак... в знак того, что ее рука и сердце принадлежат ему, — Фили втянул голову в плечи и отвел взгляд, увидев, как темнеет с каждым его словом лицо Келегорма. И ведь он знал, что дурацкая затея Кили выйдет им боком! Как же Фили хотелось опрокинуть содержимое своей кружки на пустую башку братца и задать ему хорошую взбучку.

— Невестам, а? Рука и сердце, а? — пробормотал Келегорм себе под нос, зажимая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Да кто дал тебе право клеймить меня как свою суженую?! — неожиданно рявкнул он, нависнув над Фили, и вид его был настолько страшен, что Фили отшатнулся и облил себя элем.

— Я... Я не хотел... Я подумал... — заикаясь, ответил Фили, не в силах поверить, что перед ним стоит тот же дружелюбный и веселый эльф, который всегда был к нему так добр. Теперь Келегорм был в ярости, и от одного его вида Фили мечтал провалиться под землю.

— Мне все равно, что ты хотел и о чем думал — или не думал, — эльф выпрямился и с видимым усилием придал своему лицу более спокойное выражение.

— Да это просто шутка! Что на тебя нашло? — возмущенно уставился Кили на Келегорма.

— Не смешно, — прошипел эльф сквозь зубы. — И шуткам конец, — он повернулся обратно к Фили. — Поскольку ты ровно в той же степени не желаешь выходить за меня замуж, как и я за тебя, на этом между нам все кончено, — сказал он и жестоко ухмыльнулся.

В глазах Келегорма стоял такой холод, что Фили пробрала дрожь. Он был совершенно не в силах придумать, как исправить содеянное и чем ответить на такой гнев. Он все ждал, когда наконец Келегорм зальется смехом и объявит, что все это время водил его за нос. Но эльф по-прежнему нависал над гномом подобно грозовой туче и смотрел на него так, словно тот был всего лишь грязью у него на сапогах.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне расплести косы! — выпалил Фили, не придумав ничего лучше.

— О нет, пусть остаются. Они послужат напоминанием того, что ты на самом деле обо мне думаешь, — холодно улыбнулся Келегорм. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, я сносил ваше ребячество и дурость дольше, чем самый терпеливый эльф может себе позволить — а мое терпение имеет предел. Точка! — прорычал эльф, разворачиваясь на каблуках и бросаясь прочь. — И не смей идти за мной! — пролаял он, когда Фили вскочил на ноги, порываясь бежать за ним и извиниться.

Остальные спутники умолкли, глядя Келегорму вслед. Один из близнецов поймал брата за руку, и Келегорм что-то ответил ему, яростно размахивая руками, а затем отпихнул его и исчез в ночи.

— Что ж, свадьба отменяется: невеста сбежала из-под венца, — прыснул Двалин, но и у него хватило предусмотрительности дождаться, пока эльф совсем скроется из виду. Братья Келегорма, однако, были неподалеку, и Фили заметил устремленные на него гневные взгляды.

— Просто молодцы, ребята. Ну и кашу вы заварили в этот раз, — проворчал Торин.

— Но это просто шутка! Ума не приложу, что на него нашло, мы ведь постоянно друг над другом подшучиваем. Я его подкалываю, он огрызается в ответ — и никто не в обиде, — возмутился Кили, и дядя со старшим братом смерили его уничтожающими взглядами.

— Ты такой дурак, Кили! Не надо было тебя слушать!

— Ты сам еще больше дурак, что поддался, — покачал головой Торин. — Вы вечно испытываете терпение окружающих, а потом еще спрашиваете, что пошло не так. Ну а ты, Фили... Ты гордишься тем, что относишься к другим с большим пониманием и сочувствием, чем я — и не вздумай это отрицать. Но это все только притворство. Ты совершенно ничего не знаешь об эльфе, другом которого притворяешься. Будь у тебя побольше мозгов и поменьше спеси, ты бы понял, что под шутками и байками прячется такой же гордый эльф, как и всякий его брат. Тьелкормо терпит вашу дурость в надежде, что однажды хоть кто-нибудь из вас будет достоин его дружбы — но явно не сегодня. Никто не может сносить насмешки бесконечно, и если для него это стало последней каплей, мне не в чем его укорить.

Сердце Фили падало все дальше и дальше в пятки, а плечи бессильно опускались. Чувство вины становилось гаже еще и оттого, что на его долю нотаций Торина не выпадало уже очень давно.

— Молодцы, я очень вами горжусь, — Торин с отвращением от них отмахнулся и поднялся на ноги, обращая испепеляющий взор на остальных непутевых спутников. Даже Двалин не решился ответить, хотя и он, и многие другие, казалось, до сих пор не могли взять в толк, чем они провинились.

Фили сидел, поникнув, и вопрошал богов, какими судьбами он так ужасно напортачил. Слова Торина били больно, словно розги, когда возразить на них было нечего. Но хуже всего было то, что он подвел друга. Келегорм верил ему, и больше всего юный гном ненавидел себя за то, что предал это доверие. Торин был родной кровью, и он дал бы Фили возможность искупить вину, но, как Торин и сказал, эльф был чужаком, и, возможно, Фили действительно совсем его не понимал. Но он хотел понять!

С этой мыслью в голове Фили поднялся на ноги, не обращая внимания на свою облитую элем одежду и попытки Кили вырвать его из мрачных размышлений.

— Ты куда собрался? — прошептал Кили.

— Искать его, куда еще?

— Я с тобой.

— Нет, сиди здесь. Это ты виноват, что у нас неприятности. Тьелкормо — мой друг, не твой. Я должен разобраться сам.

Кили отпрянул с удрученным выражением на лице, и в глубине души Фили стало совестно — теперь он обидел еще и брата. Но он только сжал зубы и отправился на поиски Келегорма.

Фили прошел мимо Торина, который не проронил ни слова — однако разочарования на его лице поубавилось. Нори открыл было рот, чтобы пошутить, но Фили заткнул его одним суровым взглядом. Его спутники тоже молодцы — нельзя было так неуважительно обращаться с теми, кто желал им только добра. Фили решил, что позже обязательно потолкует кое с кем из них и убедит их впредь быть повежливее.

Но одна только решимость не могла спасти его от братьев Келегорма. Амрод и Амрас перехватили его по дороге.

— Куда ты собрался? — прошипел старший близнец. — Иди обратно и занимайся своими собственными делами!

— Но мне нужно его найти! Я должен извиниться, — эльф был так зол, что Фили отшатнулся. Казалось бы, совсем недавно он был само дружелюбие и с улыбкой отвечал на любую глупость.

— Нет! Оставь моего брата в покое! — рявкнул Амрод.

— Но мне надо его найти, объясниться. Не может же один глупый розыгрыш все испортить! Пожалуйста, скажи, где он.

— Нет! Оставь Тьелкормо в покое и позабудь о вашей дурацкой дружбе. Ты ничего о нем не знаешь, и я не позволю больше тебе и твоим родичам его безнаказанно оскорблять. Его и всех нас! — Амрод прищурился, и Фили заметил, как руки эльфа сжались в кулаки.

— Спокойно, брат, — Амрос осторожно коснулся близнеца за руку. — Нам достаточно и одной оскорбленной гордости. Давай держать себя в руках. Но Амбарусса прав, — Амрас повернулся к Фили. — Вы зашли со своими шутками слишком далеко.

— Я поговорю с сородичами и объясню им, как бесчестно проявлять такое неуважение к союзникам и друзьям, — решительно заявил Фили.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Амрас. — Конечно, вряд ли они послушают — не в их характере дорожить чужой честью.

— Но сначала мне нужно поговорить с Тьелкормо!

— Не смей! — прошипел Амрод.

— Сейчас и правда не лучшее время, — добавил Амрас. — Брат, останься здесь, в твоем нынешнем состоянии духа разговаривать бесполезно. Но, думаю, Фили имеет право знать, почему эта шутка закончилась так печально, тогда как все предыдущие непременно пользовались успехом. Прогуляемся? — обратился эльф к Фили.

Гном кивнул в ответ и молча пошел за Амрасом. Вскоре огонь их костра скрылся из виду, и вся суета стихла, уступив место тихому стрекотанию летних насекомых.

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Ты имеешь право злиться, но, прошу, дай мне шанс все исправить. Я никогда не считал нашу с вами дружбу притворством и не хотел ранить Тьелкормо, — возобновил свои мольбы Фили.

— Хорошо. Лично я верю, что мой брат дорог тебе не меньше, чем ты ему. Но скажи, известно ли тебе, что значит «Тьелкормо»?

— Его имя? Нет. Прости, я ни слова по-вашему не разумею.

— Еще бы... Я скажу, что это значит. Когда он родился, матушка назвала его «быстро вскакивающий», потому что предвидела его ужасный характер. Ты думаешь, у Куруфинвэ с Карнистиром дурной характер? Тьелкормо скорее всех гневается и дольше всех лелеет свои обиды. Тебе он кажется дружелюбным, веселым и надежным — и это все так, — но попробуй только обидь его, и он вмиг станет жестоким, беспощадным и смертоносным. Он убивал и за меньшие оскорбления, чем то, какое ты нанес ему сегодня.

Фили распахнул глаза от удивления и почувствовал, как его желудок сковывает холодом.

— Конечно, тебя он убивать не станет, — засмеялся Амрас. — Но пойми: этот веселый золотой лев еще и самый гордый и самый кусачий. Не забывай об этом, если желаешь быть ему другом.

— Я... я понимаю. Наверное. Но получается, что все это время Тьелкормо сдерживал себя и притворялся, будто его вовсе не задевают наши шутки?

— О небеса, нет! Ты правда ему нравишься, и он знает, что ты не желаешь его обидеть... коль скоро ты уже отложил в сторону свои гномьи предубеждения. Ты стал для него тем, кого хочется защищать — раньше этого удостаивались только мы, его родичи. Это о многом говорит. А также дает тебе силу ранить его в самое сердце.

— Но я не хотел его ранить.

— Я знаю. Но послушай... Мы — я и мои братья — сейчас не в себе. Весь этот гнев и беспокойство, и тревога, и беспомощность — они очень сильно действуют на нервы.

— Я понимаю. Я знаю, что вы беспокоитесь об отце и своих братьях — поэтому-то я и хотел отвлечь Тьелкормо от его мрачных мыслей. Не надо было мне слушать Кили, дурацкий розыгрыш — последнее, что ему сейчас нужно... Хотя смех пошел бы ему на пользу.

— Да, но не над самим собой. Ты даже не представляешь себе, какое оскорбление это для Тьелкормо — назваться чьей-то суженой, даже хуже — чьей-то собственностью. Он может казаться бесстыдником, но это не значит, что он согласен кому-то отдаться.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду! — Фили топнул ногой. — Это просто смешно.

— Согласен. И все это потому, что мы очень взвинчены. Ты не понимаешь, в чем дело — не до конца. Но, думаю, тебе стоит узнать, если ты и в самом деле хочешь помочь моему брату.

— Я хочу. И хочу узнать. 

— Но сначала пообещай: никому ни слова. Ни дяде, ни брату. Никому.

Фили задумчиво пожевал губу, не зная, может ли он позволить себе такое обещание.

— Они все равно узнают. Когда отец вернется, он скажет всем. Но до тех пор мне нужно твое слово, — настаивал Амрас.

— Хорошо. Обещаю. Ни одной душе ни слова. Кроме Тьелкормо — он ведь уже знает, и этот секрет ты раскрываешь мне ради него.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Амрас.

— Так... в чем дело?

— Некромант, Фили. Ни маги, ни наш отец не хотели, чтобы вы об этом узнали: Некромант — это Саурон. Темный Лорд собственной персоной.

Фили сделал глубокий вдох и не смог выдохнуть. Его голова закружилась, и гном подумал, что, должно быть, ослышался.

— Кто? Что? — пробормотал он.

— Саурон. Гэндальф и Радагаст узнали, что прячется за именем Некроманта в Дол Гулдуре. Вот почему Гэндальф призвал нас вместе с вами. Вот почему мы нужны были здесь. Мы не знали этого, пока не оказались в доме Беорна, но маги хотели, чтобы мы пошли с ними и выступили для них щитом в сражении с Темным Лордом. Но отец не захотел брать нас всех с собой. Он отправил меня, Амбарусса и Тьелкормо с вами, чтобы сохранить вас в целости и сохранности к его возвращению. Он ни слова не сказал Торину, потому что боялся, что ваш дядя натворит глупостей и всех вас погубит. Но теперь я боюсь, что на это моих родичей погубили маги. Что-то пошло не так, мы все это чувствуем, и каких же усилий нам стоит оставаться здесь, а не мчаться опрометью на юг. Понимаешь? Понимаешь, почему нам так тяжело держать себя в руках и почему мы не в настроении для розыгрышей? — эльф вздохнул и умолк.

Фили упал на колени, пытаясь уложить в голове всю чудовищность того, что он только что услышал. Темный Лорд восстал вновь? И одна лишь горстка эльфов должна была с ним сразиться? Неужели маги были настолько безумны? Или жестоки?! Неужели они и эльфов, и гномов поймали в свои тенета ужасов, какие Фили и не снились? Он был уверен, что случись его брату отправиться навстречу верной смерти, а ему — стать беспомощным свидетелем, он бы точно сошел с ума.

Фили повернулся к Амрасу, когда тот сел подле него, и положил ладонь эльфу на плечо, частично — в знак сочувствия, частично — чтобы самому удержаться на плаву в разверзнувшейся перед ним бездне. Казалось, будто слова эльфа приподняли некий невидимый покров, и Фили впервые узрел таившийся под ним кошмар.


	7. Chapter 7

Келегорм растянулся на траве, закинув руки за голову, убаюканный разноголосьем мира вокруг него. Но сон не шел к нему, как не шел всю ночь до этого. В конце концов эльф принялся считать звезды на небе, каждую называя по имени, но даже это не принесло ему покоя. Ярое пламя гнева в его груди угасло, но угли по-прежнему тлели.

Всю ночь он бродил по округе, словно зверь, вдруг выпущенный из неволи, удаляясь все дальше и дальше от лагеря. Ему нечего было бояться в ночной тьме — за исключением того, что он мог в порыве ярости сделать с неблагодарными ублюдками, которых ему поручили защищать. По мере того, как в его сердце крепла обида и уязвленная гордость, Келегорм все сильнее понимал, что разорвет в клочки любого гнома, встретившегося ему на пути — к черту и голос разума, и осторожность, и все планы!

Незадолго до рассвета его отыскал Амрод. Брат принес с собой еду, но Келегорму кусок в горло не лез — его живот словно сдавила чья-то тяжелая рука. Он промочил горло и отослал брата обратно, велев ему собираться и отправляться в путь на рассвете — с Келегормом или без него. Зная, что не сможет сдержать себя в руках при виде кого-нибудь из этих блохастых увальней, он решил следовать за путниками пешком и убивать время охотой, пока не остынет настолько, чтобы избежать кровопролития. Амрод во многом сочувствовал брату, но не хотел бросать Амраса одного, а потому оставил еду и вернулся обратно в лагерь.

На нетронутую пищу тут же сбежались муравьи, в мгновение ока принявшись за работу над нежданным угощением. Келегорм сначала наблюдал за ними в первых лучах солнца, затем — за сверчком, решившим срезать путь по его груди. Но за всеми этими невинными развлечениями он все еще помнил, как оказался один-одинешенек в глуши. 

Он не стоял сейчас с отцом и не мог защитить семью от одной только Эру известной напасти, потому что его приставили охранять компанию грязных, вонючих, неотесанных, жалких гномов! В его сердце вновь забурлила ненависть, и Келегорм стиснул зубы, мысленно проклиная гномов и эту неблагодарную работу. Не нужно было на это соглашаться. Почему с ними не остался Нельо — прирожденный дипломат с ангельским терпением? Или Кано — идиот не отличил бы самое очевидное оскорбление от комплимента! Как это все свалилось на него и почему он до сих пор не задал маленьким засранцам хорошую трепку?

«Да что они о себе возомнили?! — подумал он с гневом. — Что, во имя Мандоса, они о себе возомнили и за кого меня принимают?! Если бы я только мог им сказать... Если бы только я мог вернуться и сказать, а затем вскрыть их трясущиеся от страха глотки!»

Он подумывал о том, чтобы скрытно прокрасться в лагерь и тихо сделать свое дело. Гномы бы ничего не подозревали. Братья прислушались бы к нему — и просто отошли бы в сторонку, если б не захотели пачкать руки. Зачем нянькаться с толпой неблагодарных ублюдков, которые до сих пор относились к ним как к грязи — после всего, что Келегорм с родичами для них сделали? Почему бы не избавиться от них и не предоставить заботу об остальном стервятникам? Не случай позволил Торину и его компании оборванцев на протяжении всего этого времени выживать в глуши: они давно стали бы пищей для червей, если б не опека эльфов, над которой они не упускали шанса поглумиться.

Келегорм мог забрать карту и ключ у Торина. Отец и Нельо знали их секреты и могли найти вход в гору. Почему бы не попытать удачу без шумной оравы гномов? В конце концов, Смауга даже не нужно было убивать — всего лишь выманить из логова, пока они ищут сильмарилл. Они смогли бы придумать, как выманить дракона наружу, и, представься такая возможность, убили бы его. Ведь даже жалкий смертный Турин смог убить Глаурунга своими собственными руками. Неужели Дому Феанора не под силу справиться с его измельчавшим отродьем?

«Но не-е-ет... Я не могу! — пробурчал Келегорм себе под нос. — Отец запретил. Мол, мы больше таким не занимаемся, — эльф фыркнул. — Мол, мы должны быть дипломатичнее. Так и слышу, как он читает мне нотации: «Турко, держи себя в руках, Турко, подумай, чего мы уже добились». Какая прелесть... Эх, если бы только отцу хватило мозгов не заводить дружбу с этим паразитом. Кто бы мог подумать: он спелся с Торином Дубощитом и собрался посадить его на Трон под Горой в глупой надежде, что за это злобный карлик простит ему ложь. И кражу Аркенстона. Пора бы уже отцу прийти в себя: Торину наплевать на него и глупо ждать от него какой-либо благодарности за помощь — даже если за нее не просят больше ничего взамен. Он, должно быть, считает, что даже земля под его ногами свята, а мы существуем лишь для того, чтобы ему прислуживать».

«Нечего на зеркало пенять», — сказал бы отец, будь он здесь — и, черт возьми, как же мне его не хватает! Потому что я — идиот почище его. Я оплошался еще сильнее — вот бы Куруфин потешался, если бы увидел, как я дуюсь и скрежещу зубами из-за того, что меня укусил мой же питомец. Сколько раз он говорил мне быть осторожнее и не увлекаться игрой в кошки-мышки с этим гномом. Он говорил, сколько ни подкармливай львенка, он все равно будет кусаться — и был прав. «Ты вечно привязываешься к своим питомцам, не успеешь оглянуться — как уже лелеешь их, словно родных. А потом льешь слезы, когда они оказываются бессердечными тварями», — так он говорил, а я не слушал, хотя Куруфин никогда не ошибается.

_По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что делать. Впредь я буду осторожнее. И есть во всем этом один плюс: меня наконец оставило чувство вины. Узы дружбы — всего лишь преграда на пути к цели, и в этом Куруфин тоже был прав. К чему не спать ночами напролет из-за угрызений совести? Ты здесь не ради того, чтобы заводить друзей, тем более среди злобных недорослей, которые не станут относиться к тебе с уважением, пока ты не превратишься в драгоценный камень. Как же он был прав и как же мне хочется сказать ему об этом... Хоть бы только знать, что он невредим и уже мчится к нам вместе с отцом. К черту гномов и магов, и всё, что сегодня попадется мне на пути!_

«Мне нужно кого-нибудь убить, — обратился Келегорм к светлеющему небу. — А потом я вернусь в лагерь с улыбкой во все лицо, словно ничего не случилось. Полно им радоваться моему огорчению».

Он вскочил на ноги и схватил в руки нож. Это было его единственное оружие, но Келегорма не пугали возможные трудности. Наоборот, именно славной кровавой схватки ему и не хватало. Плотоядно усмехнувшись, Келегорм принюхался к прохладному утреннему воздуху и отправился на поиски добычи.

***

Он вернулся к спутникам в сумерках с молодым оленем на плечах и безумной ухмылкой на лице. Проведя целый день на охоте, отключив все чувства и эмоции, отдавшись на волю инстинктов и одолев такую замечательную добычу, Келегорм остыл. Когда он приближался к лагерю, его товарищи только начали готовиться к ужину, и он чувствовал, что готов снести что угодно с улыбкой.

Что угодно... вот только когда гномы начали приветствовать его с беззаботными улыбками и даже подшучивать о том, как кончилась его «истерика», в нем невольно проснулось желание задушить мерзавцев их же косами.

«Вы еще не видали моих истерик, — Келегорм кивнул и расхохотался при виде извечной довольной улыбки Нори. — Иначе это было бы последнее, что вам довелось бы увидеть».

«О, папин зверек. То есть друг... — он склонил голову набок и улыбнулся Торину чуть менее безумной улыбкой. — Ты слишком много видишь, гном. Может, мне выколоть твои дивные синие глаза? Я так и сделаю, если ты не прекратишь меня разглядывать».

«Крысеныш!» — Келегорм невольно оскалился при виде Кили, и даже у этого неисправимого недоумка хватило мозгов почуять опасность и убраться с дороги.

«Осторожно, ты переигрываешь», — оборвал себя Келегорм и уложил свою добычу рядом с ямой под костер, которую копали Бофур с братьями.

«А ты ничего», — он надеялся, что его улыбка Бофуру вышла достаточно искренней. Этот, по крайней мере, не доставал его без меры — как и его родичи. Келегорму подумалось, что Бомбур сам был рад избавиться от насмешек товарищей, а что касается Бифура... Бифуру еще предстояло дожить до того дня, когда Куруфин наконец сможет повеселиться всласть, продемонстрировав гному свое безупречное владение древнегномьим.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — спросил Бофур, попыхивая трубкой.

— Конечно, а разве может быть иначе? — ответил Келегорм, широко улыбнувшись.

— Ну... тебя долго было не видать. И я знаю, что наши плуты любого могут довести до белого каления, но на самом деле никто не желает тебя обидеть.

«Да-да. А я всем сердцем желаю вам всего наилучшего». Келегорм пожал плечами:

— Да все в порядке. Я немного обиделся, не отрицаю, но зря. И раз уж я сбежал, то решил заодно воспользоваться случаем и осмотреться. И поохотиться, почему бы и нет? А теперь, надеюсь, мои братцы перестанут делать вид, что они ужасно заняты, и займутся готовкой. Я к ней и пальцем не притронусь. Мне нужен отдых, я на ногах с... кажется, вчерашнего утра?

— Мы всё сделаем, — Бофур подтолкнул Келегорма, оттесняя его прочь от мертвого животного. 

Келегорм едва не пихнул его в ответ, но тут взгляд Бофура упал на перерезанную ножом глотку оленя, и гном рассыпался в комплиментах таланту охотника. Келегорм благосклонно принял похвалу и отправился на поиски Торина, чтобы сообщить ему свою последнюю новость — а затем завалиться спать до утра.

— Я увидел что-то странное сегодня днем по пути обратно, — сообщил он Торину, прекрасно зная, что гном маячил рядом и не сводил с него глаз все то время, что он сгружал добычу. — На южном горизонте висела туча, очень близко к земле. Я не знаю, что и думать, первое объяснение, которое приходит на ум — это пыльная буря над Дагорладом. Но если ветер принесет ее сюда, у нас будут неприятности. Мне показалось, что за день она приблизилась, но сейчас солнце уже клонится к закату и толком не понять.

— Мы будем осторожнее утром, — кивнул Торин. — Я хотел спросить, всё ли... — гном замешкался.

«Соберись, Туркафинвэ! Соберись и скажи гному то, что он хочет услышать».

— В порядке? Да. В превосходном. Уединение порой творит чудеса. Я должен извиниться за то, что вспылил из-за такой ерунды.

— Не из-за ерунды. Я бы ужасно осерчал, поступи так кто-нибудь со мной, и возмездие было бы... незамедлительным, — произнес Торин с легкой улыбкой на губах.

— О, если тебя волнует возмездие, то можешь спать спокойно. У меня и в мыслях не было. Откровенно говоря, твой племянник меня огорчил, но мы вдвоем со всем разберемся. К тому же глупо тратить время и силы на такие детские выходки. У нас есть заботы посерьезнее.

— Ты прав. Но я извиняюсь перед тобой от лица моих племянников и других непутевых гномов. Думаю, теперь они будут вести себя достойно.

— Нет-нет, не к чему загонять себя в рамки из-за глупых эльфийских заморочек, — Келегорм фыркнул, воодушевленно представив, какую взбучку задал Торин Дубощит своим спутникам, пока его не было.

— Заморочки могут быть и не глупыми, даже если они эльфийские, — Торин улыбнулся.

Келегорм ответил на это улыбкой настолько фальшивой, что он удивился, как это от нее не треснуло лицо. Он извинился и вновь помянул, что хочет отдохнуть, надеясь, что остальные путники воспримут это как знак его не беспокоить. Он ошибся, подумав, что уже был готов мирно сосуществовать с гномами. Возможно, сон поможет ему немного прийти в себя, подумал эльф, внутренне скалясь.

Отправившись на поиски своей лошади и пожиток, Келегорм увидел своего львенка и внутренне скривился, невольно почувствовав желание утешить Фили, когда увидел его удрученный взгляд.

«Черт тебя побери, возьми себя в руки! Нельзя просто подойти к этому щенку и взять его на руки, словно ничего не случилось. Что нужно делать, когда питомцы себя плохо ведут? Что может преподать им лучший урок, нежели суровое наказание? Верно... отстраненность».

Келегорм прошел мимо Фили, даже не взглянув на него, и ни один мускул в его лице не шевельнулся, когда Фили крикнул ему в спину. Не обратил он на гнома внимания и тогда, когда Фили припустил за ним бегом. С абсолютно безмятежным видом снаружи и ухмылкой внутри Келегорм взял свой спальный мешок и начал искать себе укромное местечко вдали от шумного лагеря. Фили молчаливо следовал за ним по пятам, словно побитый щенок.

Келегорм опустился на землю и вытянул гудящие конечности, чувствуя вес, который на протяжении долгих миль таскал на своих плечах. Он похрустел пальцами, растянул занемевшую мышцу в шее и лег на бок, спиной к встревоженному гному.

Он уже начал засыпать, когда Фили вдруг тихо запел, и даже тех крох кхуздула, которые Келегорм знал, хватило, чтобы понять: это была колыбельная. Он прикусил язык, подавив желание расхохотаться в голос, и усилием воли заставил себя не обращать внимания на песню, но все впустую.

— Ты чего творишь? — наконец рыкнул он, так и не повернувшись к гному лицом.

— Пою и надеюсь, что это поможет тебе уснуть. Ты говорил, что у меня умиротворяющий голос.

— Заткнись и проваливай. Это поможет мне уснуть, — проревел Келегорм.

Фили больше не пел, и Келегорм мог с легкостью представить себе его огорченное лицо. Но несколько минут спустя, когда небо потемнело пуще прежнего и запели сверчки, Фили сидел все на том же месте на траве, время от времени вздыхая.

— Ты все еще здесь? — пробормотал Келегорм.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Мне не нужно. Я устал. Уходи, я хочу отдохнуть.

— Пожалуйста? — тихо попросил Фили, и Келегорм почувствовал осторожное прикосновение чужой руки к своему плечу. Он заставил себя не дергаться и не раскричаться на Фили.

— Зачем?

— Я хочу извиниться за то, что произошло, и сказать, как я волновался, пока тебя не было и никто не знал, что с тобой, — выпалил Фили.

Келегорм издал ничего не выражающий звук и заворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он не смог сделать вид, что по его животу не разлилось приятное тепло, когда Фили снял с себя плащ и укрыл его.

— А теперь-то что? — пробурчал эльф.

— Из-за меня у тебя больше нет плаща. Знаю, мой коротковат, но, может, тебе так будет удобнее.

— Фили, пожалуйста, уйди.

— Нет.

Келегорм фыркнул и закатил глаза. Ну до чего глупая сцена и потеха для любого, кто мог их слышать!

— Нет?!

— Не уйду, пока ты не выслушаешь меня и не простишь.

— Удачи с этим.

— Прошу тебя. Хотя бы выслушай. И, прошу, поверь, когда я скажу, что на самом деле не хотел тебя оскорбить. Это была идиотская шутка — и чтоб я еще хоть раз послушал брата, когда он захочет над кем-нибудь подшутить! Я просто хотел тебя немного отвлечь. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, и понимаю это гораздо лучше после того, как поговорил с твоими братьями.

— Что?! Что они тебе сказали?

— Амбарусса рассказал мне об опасности, которая угрожает твоему отцу с братьями, — Фили наклонился к нему и понизил голос. — Я знаю, что они отправились на битву с Сауроном, и понимаю, почему ты так переживаешь. Я бы сошел с ума, если б оказался на твоем месте.

— Будь прокляты пустоголовые братцы! Никакого от них спасенья! — рявкнул Келегорм, резко подскочив и напугав Фили. — Сдалось им тебе рассказать!

— Но я должен был знать. Не могу даже представить, какого тебе оставаться с нами, когда они там и...

— Тихо! — прошипел Келегорм.

— Я никому не скажу. Я уже пообещал, и тебе не нужно меня просить. Я не скажу Торину, потому что знаю, что он сделает. На его месте я бы уже развернулся и бежал, сколько хватит сил. Я бы не оставил тебя с такой опасностью один на один, — сказал Фили, и хоть даже он отвел глаза, Келегорм понял, что он говорит правду. А произнести такое вслух гордому юному гному было нелегко.

Эльф вздохнул, чувствуя, как его гнев отступает.

— Правда? — тихо спросил он.

— Разве ты не поступил точно так же ради меня? Но нет, дело не в долге, я бы последовал за тобой в любую беду потому, что ты мой друг. Безо всяких прикрас. Прошу, поверь мне.

— Хм... — Келегорм задумчиво покачал головой.

— Ты должен мне поверить. И простить мою глупость, — взмолился юный гном, и как бы Келегорм ни пытался, он невольно почувствовал умиление.

— Не знаю. Я могу простить. Но, думаю, мои братцы уже объяснили тебе, что я не разбрасываюсь прощениями направо и налево. И никогда не забываю, — сказал он, наградив Фили суровым взглядом.

— Да, об этом я тоже знаю. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы заслужить прощение, — пообещал Фили, и его глаза засияли в сумраке. — Раз уж ты ничего не забываешь, Тьелкормо, я хочу, чтобы ты хранил обо мне светлые воспоминания, а не... такие. Через много-много лет, когда я буду жить только в твоих воспоминаниях, я хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне с теплом.

В сердце у Келегорма что-то оборвалось с такой болью, что ему пришлось крепко зажмуриться. Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух и подскочил, руша наспех возведенную вокруг себя стену.

«Да катись оно все в Мандос! Я сдаюсь! Сил моих больше нет! — внутренне закричал он, сгребая Фили в объятия с такой силой, что тот пискнул от неожиданности. — О, чтоб тебе пусто было, как может такое маленькое существо иметь такое большое сердце и так обращаться со словами?! Что ты со мной сотворил?» — спрашивал себя Келегорм, не выпуская гнома из рук и гладя его непослушную гриву. Вид его волос напомнил Келегорму, как они оказались в такой ситуации, и он фыркнул себе под нос, не желая отпускать Фили. Но гном и не был против. Наоборот, он обнял эльфа в ответ и тихо засмеялся, по его телу растеклась волна облегчения, немного захлестнувшая даже Келегорма. Эльф подозревал, что у них у обоих глаза были на мокром месте, и замешкался на мгновение, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Отодвинувшись, Фили вытер лицо обеими руками и глубоко вздохнул, отчего Келегорму безумно захотелось вновь его обнять. Но ему пришлось взять себя в руки и вспомнить, что Фили не был ни ребенком, ни пушистым зверьком — что бы там ни говорил Куруфин. Гном был его другом, и, пожалуй, все те кровавые фантазии, которые он лелеял, совершенно того не стоили. Возможно, ему просто нужно было принять дурацкий гномий юмор, каким он был, а потом отплатить им той же монетой. Боги знали, во всей Арде он, пожалуй, как никто другой умел вонзить в нужное место издевательскую шпильку.

Но Фили так и сидел перед ним с улыбкой от уха до уха и надеждой во взгляде...

— Мир? — спросил он.

— Мир, — счастливо вздохнул Келегорм. — И покой — мне правда нужно отдохнуть. Но... наверное, сейчас это будет проще.

— Я надеюсь, — Фили тепло улыбнулся. Он наклонился к Келегорму и поправил плащ, пока эльф устраивался поудобнее.

— Ты... останешься со мной, пока я буду спать? — моргнул Келегорм, глядя на него.

— Если ты не против... Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь поесть, когда парни приготовят твою добычу. Ты, должно быть, умираешь с голоду — вряд ли ты хоть раз поел за все это время. Разбудить тебя, когда будет готово?

Келегорм закрыл глаза и кивнул. Он был настолько охвачен яростью и безумием, что не замечал голода, который то приходил, то отступал. Но спать он хотел сильнее, так что лег на бок, положив голову на руку. Он зевнул и устроился поудобнее, улыбнувшись, когда Фили мягко погладил его по волосам.

— Ты расплел косы...

— Ну конечно. Не вспоминай о них после того, как мы уже помирились, — пробормотал Келегорм.

— Я найду чем тебе отплатить, обещаю.

— Можешь начать прямо сейчас и спеть. У тебя и правда умиротворяющий голос.

Фили вновь начал мурлыкать колыбельную, все так же гладя Келегорма по волосам. В считанные минуты эльф начал отходить ко сну, и, прежде чем совсем заснуть, успел задаться лишь одним вопросом: так кто же из них двоих приручал кого?


	8. Chapter 8

— О Валар, как же больно! — простонал Куруфин. — Как будто клинок все проворачивают в ране!

— Держись, мы почти пришли, — Феанор легонько сжал сына за плечо и попытался перенести как можно больше его веса на себя.

Вдвоем они едва ли не на ощупь пробирались к выходу из проклятого леса, и каждый новый вскрик Куруфина ранил его отца, словно нож в сердце. Феанор с болью отметил, каким негнущимся стало его тело. Куруфин был ранен не обычным клинком, хотя и в этом не было бы ничего хорошего. Окровавленный осколок, вынутый Гендальфом из его плеча, откололся от одного из мечей назгулов. От самого меча осталась лишь рукоять, которую маг завернул в обрывок ткани и спрятал в один из своих карманов.

Но рана, нанесенная злокозненным оружием, была ужасна. Меч едва не пронзил Куруфина насквозь — враг целился прямо в сердце, но угодил чуть ниже ключицы. Рана не переставала кровоточить, несмотря на все их усилия, и в конце концов Маэдросу пришлось просто как следует ее прижать. Рука Куруфина безвольно повисла, сам он был мертвенно бледен и холодел с каждой минутой. Но когда маги сказали, что из Дол Гулдура нужно убираться без промедления, раненый эльф первым с ними согласился.

Цепляясь здоровой рукой за отца и с каждым шагом издавая болезненный стон, Куруфин все же держался на ногах, но братья видели, что он становится все слабее и слабее. Конца лесу было не видать.

— Прости, прости, — бормотал Маэдрос, чуть не плача от сочувствия, всякий раз, когда он слишком сильно вдавливал бинты в рану Куруфина красной от его крови рукой.

— Я не понимаю, — простонал Куруфин. — Что за дьявольщина? Меня уже ранили раньше, и тогда тоже было больно — но не так!

Феанор втянул воздух носом, и на мгновение его взгляд подернулся пеленой бессильного гнева. Но он заставил себя успокоиться — он должен был вывести сына из леса до наступления ночи. И без того скудный свет таял, и маги сказали, что не смогут освещать им путь. Силы, еще оставшиеся у них, предстояло потратить на исцеление Куруфина.

— Они говорят, это был моргульский клинок, — передал им Маэдрос. — Оружие главных прислужников Саурона. Олорин уверен, что трое в плащах, с которыми мы сражались, были назгулами, хотя он не может объяснить, как им удалось одеть себя в камень.

Феанор завидовал тому, как ровно и спокойно говорил его старший сын, зная, что сам не смог бы сохранить подобное самообладание. Однако Маэдросу довелось прожить целую эпоху, полную боли и... нет! Если об этом думать, будет только хуже! Феанор стиснул зубы и уставился во мглу перед собой, словно свет его глаз мог ее рассеять. Казалось, он различал очертания мертвых пауков и скрючившихся деревьев — значит, они шли обратно той же дорогой, какая привела их во тьму крепости Саурона.

— Уже совсем близко, — прошептал он. — Продолжайте разговаривать. Не засыпай, — сказал Феанор Куруфину.

— Как будто я смог бы уснуть... проклятье, атар! Я не могу... кажется, будто в плоть впиваются ржавые гвозди. А в кости — обломки льда. Я не понимаю: как простая рана может одновременно гореть огнем и быть холодной, как смерть? И я не могу пошевелить рукой, — Куруфин попытался сжать пальцы левой руки, но те лишь слегка дрогнули. — Должно быть, яд, — он тяжело дышал, хромая и морщась, когда его ноги запинались о корни деревьев. — Но полно мне ныть и жаловаться, как малому ребенку. Турко бы никогда мне такого не позволил.

Феанор до крови закусил губу, и его глаза наполнились слезами, но губы все-таки исказила слабая улыбка. Слава Эру, что Келегорма с ними не было, иначе не ему одному снесло бы голову от тревоги! Келегорм раздавал бы приказы направо и налево и на всех рычал, и разыгрывал бы целое представление, только чтобы скрыть панический страх за младшего брата. Хорошо, что Келегорм не знал... Но что с ним сейчас? Где же сейчас он и близнецы, все ли у них хорошо, или тоже что-то стряслось... нет! Не думать об этом! Феанор тряхнул головой и тяжело пошел дальше, зная, что не может позволить себе терзаться такими тяжкими раздумьями.

— Неправда, — вздохнул Маэдрос. — Но Турко сильно бы распереживался, это точно.

— Мне его не хватает, — прошептал Куруфин и еще сильнее обмяк в руках отца.

— И мне тоже. Но маги тебя подлатают, как только мы выберемся отсюда, и тогда мы разыщем братьев, хорошо?

— Да, Нельо, — Куруфин слабо рассмеялся и пробормотал что-то про обращение с ним как с малым дитем.

Какое-то время они в молчании пробирались сквозь обезображенную часть леса, где на них напали пауки. Встревоженный Маглор предложил вместо Маэдроса зажимать рану Куруфина, но Маэдрос отказался. А от Карантира ждать помощи было бесполезно — он сам с трудом переставлял ноги и часто хватался за правый бок. Тем не менее, он, как это было ему свойственно, не жаловался ни на какие раны, — к счастью, крови на нем видно не было, что Феанора немного успокаивало. Все его мысли и без того занимал Куруфин, который все больше и больше повисал на нем и все чаще оступался.

— Прости, атар, — вздохнул Куруфин; его рука соскользнула с отцовского плеча, и он опасно пошатнулся, едва не упав на землю. — У меня все немеет, — пробормотал он. — И ладно бы, но... немеет все, кроме раны, а ее словно сжимают в тисках, — Куруфин тяжело задышал и невольно вскрикнул от боли, когда Феанор помог ему выпрямиться и потянул дальше.

— Ты еще можешь идти? — спросил Феанор, и в его надломленном голосе зазвучало отчаяние.

— Я попробую... — Куруфин с опаской сделал один шаг. — Мы ведь уже почти на месте... да?

— Почти, — Феанор сглотнул ком в горле и мысленно взмолился, чтобы ему хватило сил нести сына, если понадобится. Он готов был нести его с самого начала, но Куруфин отказался — сказал, это только растрясет его плечо. Феанор не понимал, как рана от ножа может причинять столько боли и страданий эльфу, да еще такому молодому и сильному!

Его страх за здоровье Куруфина рос по мере того, как его речь становилась все бессвязнее и он продолжал жаловаться на холод. Но каким-то чудом, когда они наконец выбрались из-под тени леса, Куруфин еще был в сознании и хотя бы отчасти в здравом уме.

У них не было времени радоваться тому, что Лихолесье осталось позади. Не отходя слишком далеко от темной кромки леса, они остановились и как можно осторожнее уложили Куруфина на траву. Он побледнел еще пуще прежнего, а его глаза начали стекленеть, и Феанор почувствовал ужас, которой не смог бы облечь в слова. Он поклялся, что отправит обоих магов обратно к Манвэ, если они тотчас же не вылечат его сына, и засунет рукоять моргульского клинка кому-нибудь из них в глотку, если не добьется ответа, отчего Куруфину так больно.

Но сначала нужно было развести костер, да побыстрее. К счастью, у них было достаточно воды, чтобы промыть рану Куруфина, и никто из путников даже не вспомнил о еде и питье, хотя с их последней трапезы прошли уже почти сутки. Радагаст извлек из котомки жестяную кружку и поставил воду греться над пламенем, добавив в нее какие-то травки и порошки, и все это время Феанор суетился, нетерпеливо за ним наблюдая. Но вот эльф услышал надломленный зов сына и тут же бросился к нему.

Маэдрос убрал пропитавшуюся кровью ткань с раны Куруфина, и Гэндальф, мрачно нахмурившись, принялся ее осматривать.

— Что такое? — грубо ткнул мага Феанор. — Почему ему так худо? Скажи, что ты можешь его исцелить!

— Я сделаю все возможное, — вздохнул Гэндальф. — Я бы пообещал больше, но сейчас я не в полной силе, и сколько бы ты ни метал в меня убийственных взглядов, это делу не поможет, — он взглянул на Феанора с упреком.

— Тебе бы лучше...! А, как скажешь. Чем я могу помочь? — Феанор нетерпеливо заерзал, не спуская глаз с лица Куруфина.

— Помоги снять с него тунику и рубаху. Затем Радагаст промоет рану, и мы облегчим страдания твоего сына.

Куруфин слабо вскрикнул при мысли об ожидающей его новой боли. У Феанора вновь наполнились слезами глаза и зазвенело в ушах. Он почувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание, и пожалел, что рядом не было стены, о которую можно было бы разбить себе череп. Что с ним такое?! Не время сейчас распускать сопли! Это было немыслимо, и он был нужен Куруфину!

— Атар... дыши, — Маэдрос оттянул его в сторону, одной рукой взяв отца за щеку. — С Курво все будет хорошо. Успокойся и просто дыши.

Феанор глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, не сводя глаз с ободряющей улыбки сына. Но и лицо Маэдроса было все сплошь в порезах, синяках и крови, и... Феанор отвернулся, с шумом сглотнув и с трудом продолжая дышать. Почему не он? Почему страдали его сыновья, а не он вместо них?!

— Кто-то... кто-то должен заняться твоим лицом, Нельо, — прошептал Феанор.

— Когда мы закончим с Куруфинвэ. Не беспокойся обо мне, я в порядке.

— Ну конечно. Как и Карнистир. Вам обоим нужна помощь.

— Всему свой черед. А пока... дыши, и давай посмотрим, чем можно помочь Курво.

Расправив плечи, Феанор вернулся к раненому сыну. Он держал его в сидячем положении, пока Гендальф и Маэдрос снимали с него тунику. Затем они стянули его мокрую насквозь рубаху, и Куруфин тихо вскрикнул. Его зубы тут же застучали друг о друга, и он задрожал всем телом. Рука Куруфина казалась безжизненной и неестественно холодной на ощупь, и Феанор уставился на Гендальфа с молчаливой мольбой сделать уже хоть что-нибудь.

— Так холодно... атар... проклятье, так холодно! — запинаясь, проговорил Куруфин; его губы побелели, а на коже выступил ледяной пот.

Феанор отодвинулся и стащил с себя рубаху с туникой. Он сел позади Куруфина и притянул его к своей груди, укрывая дрожащего сына своим телом так бережно, как только мог. Куруфин заскулил, но несколько расслабился в объятьях отца, здоровой рукой сжимая запястье Феанора со всей оставшейся у него силой.

— Я могу держать его вот так? — спросил Феанор у магов.

— Да, но держи крепко, — кивнул Радагаст.

— Хорошо. Я с тобой, — прошептал Феанор Куруфину в ухо, чувствуя, как сын пытается унять дрожь — безрезультатно. 

По мере своих сил Феанор пытался успокоить сына и держать его, пока Радагаст промывал рану. Дыхание Куруфина стало поверхностным, и он напрягся всем телом, но почти не вскрикивал. Его хватка на руке Феанора, однако, угрожала оставить после себя темные синяки. Ненавистные маги почему-то не смогли навеять на Куруфина сон, хотя, когда Гендальф провел рукой по его лицу, он самую малость обмяк.

В какой-то момент к ним тихонько подошел Карантр и накрыл плечи отца плащом. Он сел спиной к Феанору, поддерживая его своим телом, и прошептал что-то, чего Феанор не расслышал — Куруфин вновь напрягся всем телом и застонал от боли.

— Я не вижу, есть ли в ране осколки клинка, — сказал Радагаст. — Это объяснило бы боль. Я постараюсь их достать.

С дрожащим вздохом Феанор обратил на мага умоляющий взор. Он пытался отвлечь Куруфина, шепча какую-то чепуху ему в ухо, а время все шло, и маги никак не заканчивали свое лечение. Но под мягким голубым светом, что сиял в ладони Радагаста, Куруфин постепенно замер и перестал дрожать.

Феанор толком не видел, что делали маги, и видеть не желал. Он зарылся лицом во влажные волосы Куруфина и всей душой сконцентрировался на том, чтобы как-то передать всю свою силу сыну. Он даже не услышал слов Гендальфа о том, что они закончили, и с большим трудом пришел в себя, когда маг его потряс.

— Феанаро... можешь уже его отпустить. Ему надо лечь и поспать, — сказал Гендальф.

— С ним... с ним все будет в порядке? — Феанор почувствовал, как пальцы Куруфина соскользнули с его запястья и сам он обмяк.

— Да. Все худшее позади. Ему было бы намного лучше уже сейчас, не будь я так слаб. Но после хорошего сна ты получишь своего сына обратно. Давай же, заверни его в плащ и дай ему поспать.

Феанор неохотно выпустил Куруфина из объятий, укрыл его и с помощью Карантира уложил на траву. Лоб Куруфина наконец разгладился, а его лицо приняло умиротворенное выражение, но Феанор все равно долго не отходил от сына, слушая биение его сердца и дыхание и гладя его по волосам. Рану перевязали свежими бинтами, и Феанор наконец смог вздохнуть с облегчением, почувствовав, что рука Куруфина начала теплеть.

Усталость навалилась на эльфа с такой силой, что стоило ему подняться на ноги, как его взгляд на мгновение заволокло пеленой. Он встряхнулся и увидел Маэдроса, которому наконец тоже оказывали помощь. Радагаст сидел перед ним и осторожно извлекал осколки из его кожи. Феанор повернулся к Карантиру и не стал слушать его уверений в том, что все было в порядке.

Несмотря на все его протесты, Карантира раздели, и он нехотя явил свету темный синяк на правом боку под самыми ребрами. Гендальф осторожно его ощупал, а Карантир принялся бормотать, что обошелся без сломанных костей и ни к чему разводить столько шума из-за маленького синячка. Едва Гендальф попытался немного снять боль, он натянул на себя рубаху и улизнул куда-то в поисках чего-нибудь поесть. Попытки угрюмого эльфа храбриться и казаться невозмутимым вызвали у мага с Феанором улыбку.

Перекусив лембасом и допив скудные остатки воды, они легли спать, слишком измученные, чтобы переживать о возможных опасностях вокруг. По словам Гендальфа и Радагаста, великое зло было изгнано, и оба мага оказались выжаты подчистую после схватки. Но, конечно, это не значило, что лес стал хоть сколько-нибудь менее опасным, и, покуда Феанор еще мог держать глаза открытыми, он внимательно вглядывался в ночь вокруг них.

И все же... он с трудом мог вспомнить последний раз, когда ему довелось по-настоящему выспаться, а после такого тяжелого дня его силы были вовсе на исходе. Сначала Феанор начал клевать носом, затем лег на траву подле Куруфина. Засыпая, он едва успел задаться вопросом: действительно ли он разбудил Маглора, чтобы тот сменил его в дозоре, или только собирался это сделать?


	9. Chapter 9

Феанор резко проснулся и сел, сбитый с толку. Ему снился темный лабиринт, кишащий живыми статуями, которые пытались его убить, и когда в его глаза ударил солнечный свет, эльф на мгновение забыл, где находится. Затем вернулись воспоминания, а вместе с ними — понимание, что их маленький лагерь был окружен. Куда бы он ни кинул взгляд, всюду виднелись лошади и фигуры в плащах. Феанор потянулся было за оружием, но единственным клинком в его распоряжении оказался лишь короткий кинжал в сапоге.

— Спокойствие, мой лорд. И доброго утра, — произнес чей-то голос на синдарине, и когда Феанор развернулся к нему лицом, его плечи облегченно обмякли. 

Перед ним стоял высокий широкоплечий эльф в сером плаще и одеянии лотлориэнского дозорного. Его лицо казалось смутно знакомым, и Феанор силился вспомнить, где же они раньше встречались. Но что гораздо важнее — сколько лучников было с ним и что привело их сюда из Золотого леса?

— Я Халдир. Мы встречались раньше, пусть наша встреча и была краткой. Этим летом, в Имладрисе, — напомнил эльф, неуловимо улыбаясь.

«Великолепно! — мысленно застонал Феанор. — Так он был в том отряде... Это не сулит ничего хорошего», — подумал он, но сохранил равнодушное выражение лица и принялся разглаживать одежду.

— Помню, — сказал Феанор. — Могу ли я спросить, что привело вас сюда?

— Проследуйте со мной — кое-кто другой сможет объяснить ситуацию лучше меня, — ответил Халдир.

— Кое-кто другой? — Феанор нахмурился. — Кто?

— За мной, пожалуйста, — скованно поманил его эльф. — И прошу прощения за то, что так разбудили вас. Мы позволили себе войти в ваш лагерь, когда никто из вас не подал признаков жизни при нашем приближении. Мы боялись, что с вами что-то стряслось.

— Мы просто сильно устали. Хотя среди нас есть и раненые, — ответил Феанор. Он огляделся по сторонам и увидел по меньшей мере двадцать галадрим — и они не услышали такую толпу! Куруфин до сих пор спал, а Карантир только-только просыпался — он был не менее обескуражен, чем Феанор. Маглор пытался объяснить ему, что происходит, хотя он сам был явно растерян и насторожен.

Феанор принялся взглядом искать магов и Маэдроса и наконец заметил их чуть в отдалении: они разговаривали с другими фигурами в плащах. Лиц их собеседников не было видно, но кем бы они ни были, Халдир повел Феанора прямо к ним.

— Одно секунду, — сказал он. — Я должен узнать, как мой сын себя чувствует, — Феанор опустился на колени рядом с Куруфином и потрогал его лоб.

Куруфин зашевелился, но не проснулся. Освещенный лучами утреннего солнца, он вновь выглядел здоровым: прежняя бледность ушла, кожа потеплела, и лицо более не было искажено гримасой боли. Его ладонь и рука были теплыми на ощупь, и он не вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения Феанора к своему плечу.

Феанор с облегчением встал и пожал плечами в ответ на вопросительные взгляды остальных сыновей. 

— Оставайтесь с братом и позовите меня, если он проснется, — обратился он к Маглору и Карантиру. — Я пойду узнаю, в чем дело.

Следуя за Халдиром, Феанор заметил, что галадрим отыскали их лошадей и привели их в лагерь. Все, что они оставили позади, также было собрано и сложено в одну аккуратную кучу, что было как раз кстати. Феанор собирался отправить Маглора и Карантира за лошадьми и пожитками, но эльфы Лориэна избавили их от этой части забот. Конечно, это еще не значило, что они не создадут новые. Такой огромный отряд, да еще и вооруженный до зубов, угрожал серьезно усложнить Феанору жизнь, насколько он мог судить по опыту общения с их предводительницей.

— Феанаро, — Гендальф повернулся к нему, явив взору госпожу Золотого леса собственной персоной.

Феанор остановился и вскинул брови, разглядывая племянницу, которая носила те же одежды, что и ее воины. Она не уступала им в росте и была намного величавее, пусть даже единственным знаком ее высокого положения была сияющая брошь, стягивающая плащ на ее горле. Галадриэль слегка склонила голову в приветствии и устремила на Феанора холодный взгляд.

— Отец, они как раз говорили нам... — встрял Маэдрос, поняв, что отец был не рад встрече.

— Валар, Нельо! Твое лицо выглядит еще хуже, чем вчера! — Феанор отшатнулся при виде лица сына, сверкающего всеми оттенками фиолетового, желтого и зеленого.

— Выглядит страшнее, чем есть на самом деле, и в основном из-за мази, которую мне дал Айвендил. Но если ты желаешь говорить с Артанис... — Маэдрос отступил в сторону.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Феанор безо всякого выражения.

— Доброе утро, — ровно так же ответила Галадриэль.

— Что привело тебя так далеко от Золотого леса? — спросил Феанор, отлично зная, что Лотлориэн находился всего лишь на другом берегу Андуина.

— Я издали увидела вашу схватку с Некромантом и решила лично узнать, чем все закончилось в Дол Гулдуре, — ответила Галадриэль низким, монотонным голосом.

Феанор прикусил губу, решив не озвучивать первое, что пришло ему на ум. Он окинул племянницу взглядом и сказал себе, что она поистине заслужила свое нелестное имя — Нервэн. Интересно, сколько тысяч лет ушло у Галадриэли на то, чтобы довести до совершенства этот высокомерный и снисходительный взгляд? И предназначался ли он для того, чтобы произвести на него впечатление? Потому что этой цели она точно не добилась.

— Если ты ожидала жертв, мне придется тебя разочаровать. Мы все в целости и сохранности, а те трое, которых с нами нет, сейчас держат путь на север в компании Торина Дубощита, — Феанор не сдержался, вложив в свой ответ едкую иронию.

Галадриэль прищурилась, и легкая тень презрения пробежала по ее лицу.

— Отец... — Маэдрос вздохнул. — Галадрим пришли, чтобы помочь, а не помешать нам.

— Интересно... — протянул Феанор. — Нельо, на пару слов, — он оттянул сына в сторонку. — Послушай. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не выношу ее ровно в той же степени, в какой она не выносит меня. Последнее наше расставание прошло не очень гладко. Совсем не гладко. Я не могу и не буду сдерживаться перед этой выскочкой, кем бы она себя ни возомнила. Займись ты этим — ты всегда был неплохим дипломатом. Узнай, что им нужно, и избавься от них. Хорошо?

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и медленно покачал головой, но все же попридержал язык, на котором уже вертелся укоризненный ответ — и к лучшему, потому что Феанор этого ему с рук бы не спустил.

— Я попытаюсь.

— Прошу прощения, Артанис, — Феанор повернулся обратно к Галадриэли. — У меня нет времени на обмен любезностями. Куруфинвэ ранили, и я должен быть с ним. Нельо и маги сообщат тебе все, что тебе нужно знать.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Феанор развернулся и направился обратно к сыновьям. Если юная принцесска думает, что сможет вывести его из себя своим поведением — пусть попробует провернуть это с его удаляющейся спиной.

Куруфин как раз заворочался, когда Феанор вернулся к нему. Он открыл глаза и недоуменно прищурился.

— Турко? — он заморгал и потер глаза. — Секундочку, это не Турко, это одна из лотлориэновских фей, — Куруфин нахмурился, глядя на Халдира, и Феанор последовал его примеру. Он не заметил, что Халдир следовал за ним по пятам, но все же наградил эльфа фальшивой улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, мой лорд, — невозмутимо поприветствовал Куруфина Халдир.

— Что происходит, атар? Что он здесь делает? И где это здесь? Что случилось? Где моя одежда? — Куруфин попытался было сесть, и с его тела соскользнул плащ. Он попытался было прикрыться и бессильно зарычал — рана в плече не позволила ему этого сделать. — А... Теперь вспоминаю.

— Неужели все еще болит? — спросил его Маглор.

— Болит... но по-хорошему. Знаешь, как и положено заживающей ножевой ране. Не как прошлой ночью, — Куруфин сжал и разжал пальцы и улыбнулся: левая рука вновь ему повиновалась.

— Какое облегчение. Ты здорово нас перепугал, братец, — Маглор потрепал Куруфина по волосам и помог ему натянуть тунику.

— Я сам себя напугал, — Куруфин покачал головой. — В жизни подобного не чувствовал. Что говорят маги? Я же не умру?

— Конечно нет, не глупи! — ткнул его Маглор.

— Не глуплю, — проворчал Куруфин. — Я просто есть хочу. И пить. И рана чешется, — он потер перевязанное плечо.

Халдир подошел к Куруфину и протянул ему небольшую фляжку. Феанор заметил, что он едва сдерживает веселье, но, к своему удивлению, отметил, что охранник Галадриэли его совсем не раздражает.

Куруфин принял фляжку и отпил, как предположил Феанор, мирувора. Довольная улыбка сына и его мгновенно посвежевшее лицо подтвердили догадку.

— Спасибо, — Куруфин вернул фляжку и даже слегка поклонился. — А теперь кто-нибудь мне расскажет, что здесь происходит? По какому поводу сборище?

Халдир начал было терпеливо объяснять, но Куруфин его перебил:

— О нет! Королевна-выскочка собственной персоной здесь? — он сморщил нос, завидев кузину в отдалении.

Феанор едва подавил смешок и приготовился вмешаться на случай, если Халдир не обойдется одним лишь гневным взглядом.

— Чем мы заслужили это, атар? И можешь не говорить... ты отправил Нельо с ней разбираться! Даже не думай впредь говорить, что я что-то делаю не так. Все отлично видят, в кого я пошел, — продолжал Куруфин.

Феанор увидел, как Халдир от удивления еще шире распахнул глаза, да и он сам не ожидал от сына такого нахальства, но как можно было на него злиться после всего того, что произошло накануне? В конце концов, раз у Куруфина хватало язвительности на такие разговоры, значит, он точно был жив и здоров, и Феанор не мог его за это распекать.

— Тебе пора бы прикусить язык, Куруфинвэ, — Маглор взял брата за здоровую руку и потянул в сторону. — Пошли найдем чем заткнуть твой огромный рот.

Вдвоем они направились к Карантиру, уже перебиравшему их пожитки. Халдир, нахмурившись, проводил их взглядом.

— Осмелюсь предположить, что это не последствия травмы вынуждают вашего сына вести такие разговоры, мой лорд, — сухо сказал он.

— И не ошибешься, — Феанор ухмыльнулся. — Но полно тебе, может статься, что после завтрака мы станем намного более любезными.

Судя по выражению лица Халдира, он сильно в этом сомневался, но Феанор все равно ему улыбнулся. Как ни странно, эльф ему по-настоящему нравился — жаль, что он был прихвостнем Галадриэли.

Как ни странно, завтрак прошел вполне спокойно, и даже Куруфин держал себя в руках и не молол попусту языком. Он сидел и ел в тишине, когда к братьям присоединился Маэдрос, а вместе с ним и Галадриэль. Она отклонила предложение разделить с ними трапезу, но все же села рядом и рассказала, как ее дозорные накануне заметили их продвижение на юг и нашли лошадей около границы Лихолесья. Она отправилась в путь как можно скорее, прихватив с собой отряд лучников на случай, если им потребуется помощь.

Слушая ее, Феанор не смог удержаться и тут же мысленно перевел скрытый смысл ею сказанного. Она хотела лично убедиться, что работа была сделана, и пусть даже она искренне переживала за магов, судьба дяди и кузенов на самом деле слабо ее волновала. Между ними никогда не было и не могло быть никакой любви, и, наблюдая за Галадриэлью, Феанор не мог не увидеть, какой след время, власть и бремя ответственности оставили на его некогда юной и прекрасной племяннице. Она и сейчас была прекрасной, но вместе с тем такой холодной и безжизненной, и несущей такой тяжелый груз, что ей, должно быть, стоило огромных трудов улыбаться. Свобода и владычество принесли ей не более чем полоску земли между двумя реками, где ее подданные — подумать только! — жили на деревьях. Ход времени и многие печали ее долгой жизни сильнее всего отражались в ее взгляде. Галадриэль бесконечно устала, Феанор это чувствовал, и все же... она цеплялась за свою гордость и скрывалась за ней, не снимая маски своенравной королевы перед его лицом.

Он почувствовал, что она попыталась проникнуть в его разум и прочитать его мысли, когда он не отвел взгляд. Но Феанор сдержанно улыбнулся. Она могла рассчитывать на пропуск в его голову не больше, чем обычно. Возможно, он смог бы проломить ее собственную защиту, но не посчитал это нужным. Хотя в другой жизни он был бы восхищен ею и рад возможности узнать секреты ее сердца, Феанор понял, что сейчас чувствовал к ней лишь жалость. Не презрение — жалость к тому, какой великой она когда-то была и как мало от этого осталось сейчас, несмотря на сияющее на ее пальце кольцо власти.

— Могу я с тобой переговорить, Феанаро? — Галадриэль оторвала его от размышлений. — Наедине, если ты не против. Это не займет много времени.

Феанор пожал плечами и встал, следом за Галадриэлью покинув круг недремлющих лучников. Они отошли лишь на несколько шагов, когда Галадриэль круто развернулась на каблуках и пригвоздила его к месту тяжелым взглядом.

— Ну? — он сложил руки на груди и нетерпеливо на нее уставился — Галадриэль лишь смотрела на него и молчала. — Тебе придется говорить словами — в мою голову тебе ходу нет.

— Равно как и у меня нет ни малейшего желания туда заглядывать, — сказала она. — Но я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем.

— Если под «попросить» ты имеешь в виду «потребовать», то позволь напомнить, что у тебя нет власти надо мной, Артанис. Я перед тобой не в ответе, как и мои сыновья. Я даю слово, что мы не побеспокоим твой народ и не ступим на твою землю, но в остальным мы свободны идти куда пожелаем и делать что пожелаем, — заявил Феанор, глядя на нее в упор с железным намерением поставить племянницу на место.

— Дай мне высказаться, прежде чем делать выводы и кидаться в бой. Я вижу, что с годами договариваться с тобой не стало легче, — ощетинилась она.

— И чья это вина, Артанис? Чья это вина?

— Неважно, — ответила она, но отвела глаза, что Феанор посчитал за молчаливое признание и тем удовлетворился. Не он был самым упертым из них двоих, и она это знала.

— В самом деле. Так о чем же ты хотела попросить?

— Я умоляю, Феанаро: не начинай новую войну за сильмариллы. У меня, может, и нет власти над тобой, но я взяла на себя ответственность защищать этот мир даже за пределами моих владений. Во имя этой ответственности я прошу тебя более не проливать кровь из-за сильмариллов.

— О. Ясно, — лицо Феанор смягчилось, и он заметно расслабился. — Что ж, хоть в чем-то мы согласны. Я не имею намерения начинать с кем бы то ни было войну и подвергать этот мир еще большей опасности, чем та, которая уже над ним висит. Полагаю ты знаешь, откуда мы вернулись и какие раны оттуда принесли, и не будешь сомневаться, что мы пришли защищать, а не уничтожать.

— И это распространяется на Торина Дубощита в том числе? — настаивала Галадриэль.

— Я сомневаюсь, что тебя заботит судьба Торина Дубощита или что он значит для тебя больше, чем для меня! — Феанор заговорил громче. — Но если для тебя это так важно: я намерен помочь ему, а не ограбить. Я давным-давно мог от него избавиться или просто оставить его умирать в диких землях вместе со всей компанией, будь на то моя воля. Но когда мы найдем сильмарилл и убьем дракона, я позабочусь о том, чтобы его королевство было отстроено заново, а Торин взошел на престол своих предков. Меньшего он не заслуживает. Может быть, я даже оставлю сильмарилл ему — мне достаточно будет знать, что из драконьего логова он попал в хорошие руки. Или еще лучше: он может отдать мне камень по доброй воле.

Галадриэль сухо улыбнулась и глянула на него с недоверием.

— Ты не знаком с природой гномов, если и правда в это веришь.

— А ты знакома? Артанис, ты недооцениваешь меня. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не в силах очаровать одного-единственного гнома, каким бы упертым он ни был? Или ты забыла, как я убедил весь наш народ последовать за мной в неизведанное?

— Ты совсем не изменился, — Галадриэль печально покачала головой. — И все еще переоцениваешь себя, дядя.

— Возможно. Но у меня теперь есть куча свободного времени для этого. И что бы ты там ни думала, я искренне хочу помочь Торину Дубощиту. Без кровопролития — за исключением разве что крови нашего общего врага. Ты сама в этом убедишься, если не будешь совать нос в мои дела.

— Это все равно никогда ничем хорошим не кончалось, — она вздохнула.

— Наконец-то мы понимаем друг друга.

— Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь сможем понять друг друга, но это неважно. Если ты дашь мне слово, что ты и твои сыновья не втянете наш народ в войну с гномами ради этого камня, я вернусь в свои владения и более тебя не побеспокою.

— Я даю слово. Полагаю, ты не ждешь, что я буду клясться? — Феанор ухмыльнулся, не сумев сдержаться. Но возмущение Галадриэли того стоило. — Что ж, как бы мне ни нравились наши милые склоки, едва ли у нас есть на это время. Я должен привести в порядок лагерь и узнать, как обстоят дела у моих сыновей. Нам нужно собрать вещи и спланировать наше путешествие дальше, как только все восстановят силы. Радагаст вернется к себе домой, а Гендальф намерен ехать с нами не дальше, чем до восточной границы Лихолесья. Я подозреваю, что ты не согласишься одолжить нам парочку своих лучников в качестве эскорта, так что просто скажу спасибо за то, что привели наших лошадей, и пожелаю вам всем счастливого пути.

Помрачневшее лицо Галадриэли отлично демонстрировало, как по нраву ей было такое обращение. Но она понимала, что эту битву ей не выиграть, и, возможно, за прошедшие эпохи она узнала что-то о терпении, — так подумал Феанор.

— Все же я хочу переговорить с Майтимо, прежде чем вас покину, — сказала Галадриэль.

— Как тебе будет угодно, — Феанор указал на дорожку, ведущую обратно в лагерь, попутно задавшись вопросом: неужели Галадриэль думала, что хоть что-то, сказанное ею сыну, останется в тайне от него? Но Маэдрос имел необъяснимую способность расставаться со всеми на светлой ноте, так что было благоразумно доверить ему это прощание.


End file.
